Damned by Fate
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: She is a notorious Oiran in the Yoshiwara. Her mysteriousness veiling a dark, bloody past filled with shadows that haunts her in dreams, where a demon of a man stalks her in a desire to possess her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is me being really into writing dark supernatural hichirukichi right now. :P**

**So...happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story. Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesomeness! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Memento Mori<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

Moonlight filtered in through the open window, playing with the shadows in her room, making them seem somehow alive. There were no cicadas singing their evening song, not even a light breeze to rustle the leaves of the trees outside. Only the shadows moved, the silvery illumination of the full moon perched high above the night sky seeming to provoke their restlessness.

It is what some would call a blue moon, when it shines so brightly so high in the sky tinged with a ring of a myriad of colors. It was a foreboding omen. It means evil lurked in the dark recesses, waiting.

But the sole occupant of the room was asleep on the _futon_, her petite form tense and her head twitching jerkily on the pillow as her eyelids fluttered, her brows trembling. She was still deep within her dream. And in her dreams, darkness filled every crevice, every nook.

It was all there is.

_Rukia…_

A voice was calling her. Her head turned instinctively at the sound. It made her shiver, hearing it so near and yet she can't see where it was actually coming from. The voice was laced with malice and it scared her. She felt more afraid of it than the dank darkness surrounding her.

She couldn't see anything. Not a single light was in sight as she groped around; trying to determine what kind of place she was in. But her outstretched arms only met the still air.

She took a deep steadying breath and tentatively stepped forward only for her foot to land on empty space where she expected something solid. She gasped audibly before her throat eclipsed into itself as the ground gave way under her. The wind rushed in her ears, burning her eyes. She was falling so fast that it took her what felt like an eternity to find her voice and scream. The moment the sound left her she couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes and went on screaming, and screaming as she tried to reach, grasp for something to hold on to.

A sharp pain from her hand made the screaming abruptly stop as she felt something warm trickle down her arm. She caught the acrid, metallic scent of blood—her blood. Something sharp had cut her. She stretched her hand again and swiped it at the air and felt another sharp sting as her palm was torn open. More blood flowed freely; the smell filling her nose. The wind rushing beneath her sprayed her face with its warmth.

She felt something lodged on her palm, it felt like an especially jagged shard of glass. The feel of it embedded to her skin bothered her. She was just about to try and remove it when her free fall came to a standstill so that she was suspended in mid-air.

Her wild eyes roamed the darkness even though she knew it was useless. No matter how much she strained herself to see there was only blackness surrounding her. There was nothing to see.

In the distance she could hear a loud beating noise of what she can only gather as the sound of wings. It was coming nearer. She gripped her hand, careless of the pain as even more of her blood flowed out of the wound. She couldn't stop her body from trembling at the sound fast approaching her.

She could hear a sucking noise everywhere as if a vacuum has opened up somewhere until there was an echoing silence; an eerie stillness as everything, every sound vanished leaving behind a strange and frightening calm. She could feel herself start to shake more violently, her lips trembling. Her eyes flitted back and forth as she tried to sense her surroundings when a pair of menacing glowing yellow eyes appeared before her, startling her as she choked on her own attempt to scream.

A large cold hand gripped her neck in a tight hold but it was not strangling her. She felt its thumb caress the irregular thumping on her neck, feeling the pulsating vein. She could almost feel the blood feverishly flowing in it.

"Rukia…" it was the voice that's been calling her. She felt her eyes widen as a hard, muscled torso pressed against her. The hand on her neck loosened and her chin was lifted none too gently, trapped between long cold fingers. She heard a low chuckle of delight making his chest rumble lightly. She couldn't see him but she can almost tell that he towered over her.

"My, my…ya look absolutely delectable as always…" his fingers left her chin only for his hand to grab her injured hand and to her great surprise pried the insufferable shard from her palm making her bleed all over again. Before she could attempt to try and take her hand back she felt his hot, moist tongue eagerly lapping at her wound. She gasped loudly and flinched as it slid between the broken skin and his mouth clamped on the raw gash sucking harshly. She tried to pry her hand away but only made him snarl at her as his grip tightened around her wrist.

She started to break free but his arm came around her and kept her close in an iron grip making her unable to even squirm. His mouth had moved on to her arm, trailing the blood as he lapped at it with his tongue. He was moaning and his hand around her gripped her tiny waist tightly. Her body stiffened in his restricting embrace.

"Delicious…" she felt him straighten up and lean next to her ear, "I could just eat ya whole…" he punctuated his words with a playful lick on her earlobe.

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?...don't ya know who I am?..." she could almost hear the frown in his voice as he moved away from her.

"I…" she tried to speak but the effort of speaking was raking at her throat.

"Ya what?..."

Ignoring the rawness of her throat she forced herself to speak, her voice sounding harsh as she rasped the words out. "I can't…see…you…can't…see…any…thing…"

"Well that's a shame that is…but it can't be helped…" she heard him heave a sigh and felt a strong gust of wind as she heard the loud whooshing of a pair of powerful wings spreading before her.

"It's enough that I can see ya, Rukia…for now." His taunting voice sounded far away, making her brows furrow in confusion even as she felt the chill of his words. She could still feel his presence before her.

The wind billowed around her and she put up her arms to shield herself from the onslaught. She heard the strong beating of wings again, growing steadily making her hair whip across her face. It lasted for only a moment before there was silence again.

She was alone, still surrounded by darkness. It was cold, even her very skin was cold. A trembling hand covered her mouth. She could still detect the lingering scent of dried blood. It made her nauseous.

She felt stirring around her, erratic movements like the flow of rapid static. It made the hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stand up. She blinked at the electrifying sensation and found at least hundreds of glowing red eyes surrounding her.

She took an immediate step back, still assured by her solid footing. The eyes followed her, inching closer. With every step she took they came closer. Her fear escalating, she tried to make a run for it only to be overwhelmed by hundreds of cold hands holding her down, bringing her into the darkness. Making her one with them.

She tried to open her mouth to scream but a clammy hand clamped over her lips and her scream died in her throat. They were crushing her, pulling, tugging at her small, prone body and she could not do anything.

Everywhere she looked, she saw glowing red slits. Her ear caught the almost inaudible cackling and hissing. And the cacophony of voices shrieking in her ear, chanting, begging, and pleading in one monstrous voice.

_Remember!_

_Remember!_

_Remember!_

She screamed. Even as she tasted blood she went on screaming, uncontrollably, hysterically as she tore at her hair, scratched at her arms, her face and feeling her skin tearing at the sharpness of her nails.

She just screamed as the shadows devoured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

-kimchi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! :X**

**New chap up. :P**

**A/N:**

**Okay kiddies if you're under 18 and you've somehow lost your way you better close your eyes and go find another story to read! keke. :P**

**Just to clear some things up, if you're not familiar with what an ****Oira****n is...they're courtesans in the edo period that offers sexual favors. So now you guys know what this story is all about. kekeke! :D**

**I used a fair bit of jap. words here so... a ****kamuro**** is a girl sold to a brothel they're apprentice to oirans. I used the word ****okiya**** here cause it sounds better, though that was used for geisha houses years after oirans. :D A ****danna**** is a patron...like geisha's if you wish. ****Yoshiwara**** is one of the red light districts which is in edo. :)**

**Sa...Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Hunted Moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The _Okiya_ was busy tonight. Almost all of the girls were in their rooms with a patron. She could almost feel the wooden structure creaking; her ears could almost hear the moans, the gasps and the strangled shouts of pure undiluted pleasure. She was the only one not engaged tonight. _Okami-san_ told her that a very important _Danna_ was coming for her tonight; she must look her best and perform her best.

She stood before the looking glass, staring blankly at her reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes, her complexion paler than usual making her milky skin almost translucent. Her hand gripped her wrist tightly; she knew it would definitely leave a bruise. But she had to stop her hands from shaking.

Her _nagajuban_ was slipping over her bare shoulders as her body shook. She looked down at her hands and for a flashing moment she saw a gash and a trickle of blood drip to her lap. When she blinked it was gone.

His voice echoes in her head and she was afraid again. _He knew her name_. Her hand moved to touch her neck, she still felt choked. _He knew her_.

She was staring at a living reflection of herself, this was no dream. And yet she could see her own large eyes staring right at her glowing. The eyes staring back at her now were red. She stifled her own gasp with a fist and shut her eyes tightly. Her body shook harder. But the reflection on the glass was not moving; it just kept on staring at her with a sneer.

On the glass, her smooth skin was turning sinewy, her veins popping up starved of the life giving liquid. Her chapped lips parted showing rows razor sharp teeth just as a skeletal hand tried to pound on the mirror repeatedly, harder and harder. The wraith inside was snarling, rabid in its anger. Wanting to get to the unknowing woman afraid of her own reflection without fully seeing what it really looked like.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes; a slow wicked smile was spreading on her pink lips. The mirror was cracked right in the middle leaving a tiny smoking black hole.

"_I found ya…_"

Her head whipped to the side, the merest shade of indigo could be seen from her eyes where the red has not yet managed to fill.

"You!" she snarled, her fangs were bared at the flitting shadow within the room. "Show yourself!"

"_Can't do that…I ain't the one here for her. So save ya breath and let her back out…_"

"I'll kill her myself before I let him have her!" her voice was morphing, sounding more monstrous as she raised her hand letting the nails grow sharp.

"_Little bitch…ya not even happy ta see me? I was damn happy when I saw ya last night…can't even keep my hands off ya._"

She could hear him chuckling as her hand came down to rip out her own throat when a firm hand suddenly grabbed her wrist just in time to stop it. A nail though managed to pierce her neck and it was bleeding freely, trickling down her chest between her breasts.

"Why now…_Oiran_ what are you doing?" the sound of that voice made her stiffen. It was different than she remembered. But when she turned to face the towering figure over her she couldn't help but let her eyes widen.

He was an imposing man, clad in finery only someone of high status was allowed to and could afford to. His vibrant orange hair was shaggy and unruly but it did not affect the handsomeness of his face, it only made him appear more…dangerous. His amber eyes were dark almost menacing as he regarded her with a half lidded gaze. A scowl was etched deeply on his brows making him appear annoyed.

This must be the _Danna_ who had asked for her tonight and she was shaming the _Okiya_ by her appearance. But she could not stunt the fear that was growing inside her as she met this man's fierce gaze.

Yet she found it strange. He was not what she had imagined. She tilted her head as if to better look at him almost curiously letting her fear ebb slightly trying to keep hold of her own sanity. Her eyes studied his hand, they were large, and his fingers long she felt bile rise up her throat at the sight. The feel of his hand gripping her arm made her want to start screaming again.

Footsteps sounded outside her door and she heard gasps as they beheld the scene inside. She averted her eyes from the newly arrived company and straight at the mirror. It was whole again. Her eyes had already turned back to the strange shade of amethyst still lightly tinged with indigo. She was suddenly aware of her state of undress by the way the man was looking at her reflection. She was supposed to have been ready almost an hour ago but she had just stood there, blinking at herself in the mirror, too afraid to move. Her hair was still perfectly coiffed save for the single lock of hair that fell across her face, tickling her nose. But she was barely dressed, she had managed only to put on a _nagajuban_ and it was clinging pathetically to her body. She might as well have been naked.

"It's alright…_Okami-san_. I think she slipped on the _tatami_ and one of her pins punctured her neck. See she's bleeding now…" the man spoke, his tone casual as he turned to the stunned woman gaping at them by the door.

"_Maa_~ _Danna-sama_ just disappeared from the hallway so quickly and I wondered where you went off to…Now we owe you for saving our _Oiran_!" _Okami-san_ spoke in a tremulous voice as she bowed deeply as did her husband beside her.

"It's nothing. I believe I did pay to have _Oiran_ at my disposal tonight…" his voice took on a tight tone that made the elder couple almost run from his presence as they bowed hurriedly bidding him to enjoy his stay and to come back again.

"Now then…" his grip slackened on her wrist as he slid the door close slowly with a snap. "We should attend to that wound you have there…" She barely saw him move towards her when his hot breath tickled the crook of her neck making her gasp lightly. Once again she felt her blood being licked by a hot moist tongue, slowly almost sensually unlike in her dream.

"It's good you haven't put on your damn layers of _kimono_ yet…" his heated mouth whispered next to her ear sending shivers up and down her spine before placing open mouthed kisses on the trail of blood down to her collarbone and to the crevice between the small swell of her breasts.

His hands outlined the contours of her body, leaving spots of heat prickling on her skin where they passed. Her body was tingling the more he touched her, even with the thin layer of silk separating his skin from hers. When his hand finally slipped inside her _nagajuban_ to caress more of her it almost sent her reeling. She couldn't control her body's reaction to him.

She moaned when his mouth took a hardened nipple through the fabric, his tongue teasing it languidly as if he had all the time in the world just doing it. Her legs felt wobbly, only his grip on her waist somehow keeping her knees from buckling beneath her. Droplets of sweat began forming on her skin as her body flushed deliciously, feeling his hands, his lips, his tongue. This man was making her burn with the merest touch, the slightest caress.

"Please…let me touch you…" she murmured in between gasps, reaching for his collar and tugged at the restricting material. Her hazy eyes took in the sight of him, his muscular chest, his tanned skin. But her eyes were trained on his magnificent tattoo of a large black and silver dragon coiling over his shoulder from his broad back to his chest with its snarling head staring right at her. She traced a finger over it, following the planes of his muscles, feeling the heat emanating from his bare skin. She pressed her palm against his beating heart and for a moment she had a strong desire to rip it from within and crush it in her hand. A maniacal laughter echoed inside her at the thought. Hate flowed within her like venom as she regarded the man now kneeling before her, slipping her _nagajuban_ off her body and revelling at the sight of her creamy flesh, flushed and glistening with sweat.

She ran her fingers through his hair, watching him close his eyes as she raked her fingernails on his scalp. She could feel them elongating as she dug them onto his scalp. She smiled as she heard him hiss as she drew blood but kept his eyes shut, a smirk on his lips. She knelt before him and leaned down to sniff his neck before running her tongue over his bobbing adam's apple. She loosened his _obi_ as she bit on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

He smells delicious but tasted even more so. She closed her eyes as his taste filled her senses, it was exquisite. Much better than the best _sake_ her many patrons have brought her as a gift. Her mind was going haywire as she tugged hurriedly at his _hakama_ and pushed his _kimono_ down his lean arms. She sucked at the wound on his lip and ran her tongue to lap at the blood that managed to trickle out.

His arms came around her and pressed her body to his making them both groan. She was practically aching with need as he kissed her heatedly, his hand gripped her supple ass and squeezed.

Her eyes flew open when he pressed himself against her and slammed her against the nearest wall. A wicked smile spread on her lips as she felt his growing need, her eyes were glowing red again as she threw back her head and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands supported her light weight effortlessly. With her toes she pushed his _hakama_ down and they pooled on his ankles in a pile of black crepe.

She could tell he was holding back, his eyes had become dark almost brown. Her body was flushed against his but neither of them were moving, both of them panting heavily, hearts beating erratically. At the back of her mind she was finding all this almost familiar with their bodies entwined sweetly. She twirled a lock of his hair between her fingers as she pressed her lips on his forehead. And as if it had been a reassurance he slid into her slowly, making her half gasp half moan at the feel of him inching deep within her. He pulled back before suddenly ramming back inside her making her scream as her fingers dug onto his back as she felt his tip hit her roof as he went all the way in.

Oh he was utterly glorious! He filled her so thoroughly she couldn't control the moans escaping her lips. She was mumbling incoherently as he pounded into her, hearing his low growls of satisfaction only added to the mind numbing pleasure she was experiencing. She was so loud she would not be surprised if all the _Kamuro_ in the _Okiya_ was standing outside her room right now, their round little faces red, eyes bulging at hearing her voice screaming to high heaven her release.

She held onto him, feeling her trembling body coming down from its high. She felt boneless, like a rag doll. Sweat covered every inch of her, her hair was practically a mess. Her mouth still slightly parted, her eyes shut trying to preserve the last vestiges of the white hot pleasure he gave her uninhibitedly.

"You were magnificent…" his voice made her eyes snap open in surprise. He was smirking again as he set her down to her feet and walked over to the basin to clean himself.

For a moment she lost herself in his embrace, the feel of their bodies entwined. She had, for that moment forgotten what she was. She bit back the retort that was bubbling in her throat. She was _Oiran_ of this _Okiya_; she will not stoop so low as to lose face before an important _Danna_.

"Of course. I am the best in all of Yoshiwara…" she looked into his eyes, her apprehension of his identity forgotten as she strode towards him, moving her body in a way that no man had ever resisted before. She smirked inwardly as she saw him following every sway of her hips as she came nearer.

"Please…let me wash you, _Danna-sama_." She flashed him a disarmingly forced smile that nonetheless made her features lovely. Her patrons always said she had a lovely smile.

"As you wish…" his voice was low, his eyes following her every movement with a frown.

Neither spoke as she wet the piece of cloth with the warm water on the basin and squeezed off the excess. She did not look at him again as she wiped all the traces of herself from him. She was careful not to arouse him for she might be forced to do it again. He was after all a young, virile man and they were insatiable.

She dressed him and then herself without meeting his eye once and ushered him out of her room with her head down. He did not say anything to her, even as he finally stepped out the door. He did not even linger outside he just walked away.

She closed the door, feeling shaken and tired. The feeling of hate filled her again. She knew that he will be back again and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Salamat! Arigato Gozaimasu! Kamsahamnida! Xie Xie! Cheers! :X<strong>

**So wadda ya guys think? Let me know! o.O**

-kimchi-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! :P**

**Finally a new chap. :P**

**A/N1:**

**A fanfare begins. A monkey with a trumpet. A monkey with cymbals follows. A pale creature in a monkey suit with yellow eyes follows. He sneers. :X**

**Okay ladies don't get your panties in a bunch. :) **

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine and Kubo-sensei is awesome. :X**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Weeping Sun<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The wind chime tinkled lightly as the evening breeze swept inside her room. She did not come out for the remainder of the night, not even to eat after the _Danna_ left. She just sat there on the _futon_ staring at nothing, feeling nothing. She was distraught inside and yet the feeling of numbness was overwhelming her that even moving was becoming tedious. So she just sat there, perfectly composed, face expressionless.

Something was happening to her. The last thing she remembered before the _Danna_ had arrived was seeing her reflection on the mirror with her eyes glowing red. The next thing she was aware of was that _Okami-san_ was there and then she felt the trickle of warmth slide down her chest.

Her blood…he had lapped at it just like she did with his. She had enjoyed the taste of it, the taste of his blood on her tongue.

She sucked in a ragged breath as sensations from earlier washed over her body. She could feel herself moisten, her nipples straining against the gossamer silk _nagajuban_ she had put on to replace the other one the _Danna_ had stained. She was finding it unbearable, this heat pulsating within her. Her neck arched back as a low moan escaped her parted lips. Her body longed for his; she was shaking hard with desire.

A pair of yellow eyes flashed in her mind's eye, the feel of his hard chest pressed up against her. _Yes, she wanted him_. The faceless voice in her dreams and the _Danna_ if she listened to their voices very carefully they sounded almost the same.

She shivered with the increasing of her lust, the scent of her own arousal wafted under her nose making her moan again. Just like the whore that she was, she really could not control it. This was more than she had ever experienced even with the best of her patrons. Not a single one of them could make her scream in ecstasy.

A tap on the door made her eyes snap open in annoyance with a silent snarl as a low growl ripped from her throat.

"Rukia! Are you sleeping?" it was _Okami-san_ speaking hurriedly in a strained voice. She got to her feet despite the tremors sweeping throughout her body and shakily opened the door to glare at the woman standing before her.

"What is it?" the woman flinched at her tone and expression before clearing her throat as an extremely pleased grin spread on her greedy face.

"The _Danna_ from earlier is asking for you again! You must've done something exceptional to make him come back so fast! It is nearly midnight now!" the woman wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she mimed sucking motions.

"Get the hell out of here you stupid old hag! I'll get ready by myself!" she snapped irritably not in the mood to participate in the flow their conversation was going.

"Well if you _did_ then he would have been the first one you serviced! Don't bother to get dressed. I think it was the sight of you in only your underclothes that must've been erotic for him!" the old hag cackled as she headed back downstairs to the display room.

Rukia huffed in annoyance as she slammed the door shut still cursing under her breath. She hurriedly shrugged out of her _nagajuban_ and rummaged around for another. She had only managed to slip it on her arms as she fiddled with the slender _obi_ using her teeth to stretch the material about to tie it around her waist when she heard the door slid open quietly. She froze in place, listening to the sound of footsteps and the door being slid shut.

A shadow loomed behind her and leaned over her shoulder and spoke next to her ear. "Ya called for me…"

Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. She was half afraid to turn around to face the man who was burrowing onto her neck, sniffing her skin.

"Mmm…ya really are so _delicious_…" she was afraid and extremely aroused, the mix of emotions creating a heady combination that made her tingle starting from her toes.

His tongue darted out of his mouth to taste her exposed shoulder as he started to slide her _nagajuban_ down her arms. "Do ya see me now?..." his voice was low, lust-filled. His hand snaked down to touch her and he exhaled at her back feeling her, making her whimper.

"Ya still don't know who I am do ya…" he bit her earlobe teasingly as he whispered, his tone utterly seductive.

Rukia inhaled sharply as he forcefully turned her around to face him making her gasp in surprise.

"Look at my face, little one…" his voice sounded gentle but his tone was far from it. She raised her eyes to stare defiantly at his face, mustering enough courage to do so, to hold his menacing yellow gaze.

It was the same face she had seen earlier, the very same man who had confused her into submission. But there was something wrong with his expression. That _Danna_ who came for her did not wear this dangerous expression so naturally.

It was eerie, that sneer on his lips.

"I don't know who you are." She said through clenched teeth, not moving from her uncomfortable position trapped in his strong arms.

"Ahh…but I thought ya must've remembered me. We should have stayed longer but he was confused as hell so we left." He leaned closer, closing the small distance between them she could feel his breath fan across her face. "Hmm…he should've made ya remember…he was supposed to be the one to do that." he frowned lightly almost making his expression soften a bit.

"But still…nothing changes the fact that ya called me out." A smirk spread on his face as he saw her surprise before she hurriedly looked away from his smugly triumphant expression.

She could feel defiance bubbling inside her and she did not look at him again. She will not give him the satisfaction of confirming he was right. She kept her expression blank as she stared out the open window, observing the strip of decorative paper flapping languidly with the light late evening breeze and the tinkling sound of the wind chime seemed almost soothing.

She heard his low chuckle of amusement at her actions and he leaned away from her for a moment before his hands closed around her wrists and pulled her up before he slammed her back against the wall. Her _nagajuban_ had completely slipped off her body so she was deliciously naked before him. But he was staring right into her eyes even as his hands started to caress her again.

"Why ya tryin' to ignore me now? I thought you could…not…control…" he was leaning closer to her as he spoke each word until he was so close their lips were a mere breath away. His hand started kneading her breasts slowly as he let his other hand tease her. Try as she might to keep herself in control a drawn out moan escaped her even though she had bit on her lip to keep it in.

"Don't make this any harder…ya can just let go and enjoy it like ya did earlier. Ya did didn't ya?...ya were screaming as ya came." He pressed his palm harder, fingers teasing her moist opening. Her legs shook with the effort of denying herself.

"Oh Rukia, Rukia…ya really are something. We really don't want to hurt ya but if ya give me no choice I might just…do…that…" he moved his body closer between her legs, spreading them farther apart as he half inserted a finger inside her and pulled it out again, feeling her want coating it.

She was ready, all hot and wet and wanting. But she was not making it easier by just sitting there looking passively at the man kneeling before her. The scent of her arousal was so thick that it filled the heated air around them. His hands left her body for a moment as he started to take off his clothing starting with the _kimono_. The rustling sound as he took off his clothes was the only sound in the dimly lit room.

He smirked as he finally saw a hint of reaction from her eyes as she took in the sight of him fully naked. He liked how her eyes roamed his muscular chest especially on his tattoo. She traced its intricate design, its narrowed eyes, the horns protruding from its head. It looked like one of the inked scroll that was displayed in the temple which one she could not remember at the moment.

It was ferocious but its eyes were resigned rendering it too beautiful and decorative for it to be effectively menacing despite its size and the manner its talons were drawn—all sharp and ready to strike. She couldn't take her eyes off it; it was drawing her towards the man still caressing her. She could hear a voice whispering incessantly next to her ear though she could not hear nor understand a single word, she knew it was soothing and it felt good. Her body was relaxing under his touch and she found herself responding in kind. Touching him, feeling the heat from his skin on her hand.

She felt him grip her waist as he roughly flipped her over so that her backside was pressed against him. She could still hear the voice, whispering softly it almost sounded comforting.

She arched her back when she felt him suddenly enter her from behind as a growl rumbled in her chest. His pace was fast, brutal and his grip on her waist was hurting her but it only added to the intense pleasure of him moving slickly inside her. She was moaning even louder through her gasps. His rapid thrusts managed to make her come quickly, twice. She raised her buttocks so she could take more of him even deeper. Her breathing was harsh; her eyes shut tightly, her lips parted in complete abandon of pure ecstasy.

When he had finally finished with her she could barely move, her eyes were leaden and she was so sleepy she could barely register what was happening around her. She felt gentle hands washing her spent and aching body almost lovingly. She was dressed with utmost care and was laid down on the _futon_ very carefully.

She tried to open her eyes to see who it was and saw a pair of amber eyes gazing down at her. Her eyes drooped then she heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening then closing again.

After that there was only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**-kimchi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! :P**

**New chap! :D**

**Fast eh?...kekeke!**

**.when the moon rises, the sun has to set.**

**A/N: more jap. words in this chap my lovelies.**

**dochu-parade**

**Shinsou-low level courtesan**

**koma geta-3 legged geta that's 15 cm tall! :P**

**Daimyo-territorial lords**

**Sa...Happy reading! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Four: Moonless Sky<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The wind was starting to blow more hotly, though the evenings were still tinged with the cold. Soon she will have to lead the monthly _Dochu_ again, when the maple has turned fiery and the streets are littered with its pointed leaves.

Since she was made _Oiran_ every _Dochu_ she had the streets would always be filled with people. Men would stop whatever they were doing to ogle her and shower her with lewd glances. Their lust-filled eyes could only stare at something they could not afford even if they worked for hundreds of years.

Clad in the finest and the latest fashion she would make her circuit around the streets of Yoshiwara. Thirty or so servants trailing behind her, the _Kamuro_ diligently walking in the same pace she did, hypnotized by the movement of her feet encased in an extremely tall _koma geta_ while she held her head high, her gaze directed only at the path before her, her dainty hands peeking from the sleeves of layers of _kimono_.

Every now and again she would flash the men a small smile or a glimpse of her narrow wrist just to tease them but she never looks back to watch the bedlam that would follow one of these playful displays. These common men were only allowed to glimpse the girls behind the bamboo screen during the evening display but not her. Because she was cloistered in a separate room from all the other girls and she would only be shown only to those with the highest social status, the privileged few.

She was a renowned beauty and the top of her rank in all of Yoshiwara. Even if her stature was small, she carried a regal aura that commanded people's attention. She radiated authority that few women of her rank and profession had managed to shroud themselves in so perfectly. She was an intelligent conversationalist, quick witted and well-mannered. That is also why she was a favorite among the court nobles and the many _Daimyo_.

But it was for her dancing that she was really most famous and most sought after. Just to see her perform a dance or play the _koto_ one would have to pay an immense fortune, not to mention bring her rare and expensive gifts to appease her to favor them with a performance.

So the news that a single _Danna_ was going to monopolize her attention single handedly had spread quickly among the other _Okiya_. It was unheard of that an _Oiran_ was to be maintained singularly by one patron and to top it all off she was _The Oiran_ and therefore the most expensive of all.

Rukia sat there paralyzed as the entire Yoshiwara celebrated this piece of news. She was the only one who was not in a festive mood and for good reason. She was afraid to face that _Danna_ again after what happened the other night.

"Rukia, such happy, happy news! How come you are not smiling? You should be more enthusiastic about this…you've worked hard and maintained a good image…though people are still intrigued about your reputation when you were still a _Shinsou_….even now…but that does not matter! You have managed to elevate this _Okiya_ even further! I knew from that—" _Okami-san_ was prattling on but she had eventually stopped listening when she dared mention the time when she was still a young and newly introduced _Shinsou_. Some anonymous noble had paid for her entire ceremony and until now she did not know who it was that made everything possible for her when she thought she had ran out of stars to count in the night sky.

She was a smart mouth when she was younger and she was known for her smiles. It had been recognized to drive men wild when she smiled at them. Unlike most of the other girls she had not taken a lover, she had seen firsthand what it did to them and she swore not to let herself fall into its trap. She let men love her but she gave them nothing in return, only what they have paid for—to spend the night with her. When the morning bell tolls they would leave still trying to woo her with amorous words and promises she never had any intention to believe. But still she humours them, pretends she is flattered with their attention. She pretends she is already half falling for their charms.

They never come back and she was satisfied everytime she would see an unfamiliar face step inside her room. She would look at them, her practiced expression of innocence that made men think they were special even for just one night. It made them think that they were the first to have discovered her sweetness.

Now she would utterly belong to only one man. A man who already had a hold on her the first time they had set eyes on each other.

"Rukia! Are you listening to me?" a puff of smoke was floating before her eyes and behind it was the irate face of _Okami-san_.

"That _Danna_ will be by today. He wanted to see you he says and hope you will be presentable today. The hairdresser is on her way and the new set of _kimono_ has been laid out for you to take your pick from. After you finished your afternoon tea you must prepare for tonight's ceremony." Suddenly the woman's expression had turned serious as she regarded her with half lidded eyes. "You should make what you can out of this opportunity, Rukia. He might be able to grant you freedom you know…"

Rukia frowned at the woman's conspiratorial tone, "I don't care for that at all…you know I don't. Stop hanging it in my face cause you know I won't bite it."

"Such impudence! You never change do you…" the woman's tone had mellowed to the usual condescending voice she would always use when she was trying to make a point but did not want to press it further.

"I do not wish to become someone else." The words slipped out of her mouth in a rush as she looked past the horrid woman with her cigarette onto the square patch of blue sky visible, framed by the open window.

"You've always been someone else, little child. You were always different." _Okami-san_ tapped her lightly on the cheek almost fondly with an uncertain smile before walking away to check up on the preparations for tonight.

Rukia clutched at her arms and winced slightly. She had been careful not to let anyone see the bruises scattered all over her body. When she had bathed, she bathed alone. She did not allow any of the _Kamuro_ under her care to assist her in getting dressed. She had tried to keep up her smirk when her smile only made the others suspicious.

She let them think she was bathing in her accomplishment that she was by now a living legend in Yoshiwara.

There is only one other thing that she was curious about. The _Danna_ still had not told her his name. She did not want to have to ask _Okami-san_ because she knew the woman would only laugh at her or worse—think her _in love_. She did not want to take unnecessary risks at a time like this but she wanted to know.

She took a careful sip of her tea, cradling the tiny cup in both hands as she kept staring blankly at the flowing clouds.

"What exactly is that man…" she whispered to herself as she continued to watch the sky.

She had been completely ignoring the commotion that had been going around her since she came out of her room late this morning. She had wondered in amazement that _Okami-san_ had not broken down her door when she did not get up in time for breakfast like she usually does, just to annoy her of course. She tried looking for her and found the woman in the garden entertaining the _kimono_ merchants the _Okiya_ had had a long business deal with.

For a moment as she saw the silk and brocade fabrics, she had forgotten why she was even looking for the woman anyway. She stood there in awe as did the other girls, who were peeking from inside the _Okiya_, craning their necks to better see the new delivery. The colors, the patterns, the textures made a feast for her eyes. Since she was the one mainly shouldering a large part of the payment for the _kimono_ used in the _Okiya_ she was always given the privilege to take the first pick.

She smiled automatically as the merchants turned and approached to greet her. She bowed to them slightly in return, just a mere inclination of her head. They were honored, they said, to be in her presence.

She just kept on smiling.

"Ah, now the wonderful _kimono_s are waiting for me in my room…" she took one last sip from her cup and stood. She could hear the hairdresser all the way from the veranda practically shouting her excitement at having to be the one to do her hair today as she walked towards the direction of her room.

"_Oiran_." The woman finally managed to catch up with her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright as she beheld the silent petite figure before her. Her voice trembled slightly in reverence. Even this woman had a reason to be excited by her good fortune.

But Rukia did not feel blessed at all. She did not share their enthusiasm. She…she just wanted to see him again.

When evening finally came, the lamps were lit, the girls lined up behind the bamboo screen, smiling, smoking, teasing the passersby. The _Okiya_ was utterly alive while she, Rukia knelt on the cushion rather stiffly, her hands hidden beneath the folds of her _obi_ tied in a hanging style to the front. She looked resplendent in a silvery _kimono_ with clusters of violets at the hem and at the graceful sleeves, a wreath twirling across the neckline that was hanging extremely low on her back. Over it she wore a simple white _kimono_ with clover and bamboo prints and a black _obi_ with bronze swirl and tear drop prints.

The _Danna_ sat across her, one knee propped up carelessly as he stared openly at her behind wisps of his unruly hair while she tried her best to avoid his gaze. In the light she had seen how handsome he really was and how much more desirable as he had walked in the room with a warlord's gait and a prince's face.

There was only silence now between them. He had not said a word to her since he arrived and she did not know what to say. Her throat was getting dryer with every second that passed. But there was nothing for her to drink. He had barely touched the _sake_ that had been set before them to honor the occasion. She itched to reach for the bottle and…

"How long have you been here?" the sound of his voice made her snap out of her daze and finally meet his eyes.

"Since I was a young girl." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Which must've been?..." she watched him start to reach for the bottle prompting her to finally move. She stood and knelt to his side in order to pour the _sake_ for him.

"Hmm…might have been twelve years ago." She set down the bottle and he took the cup as they stared at each other steadily. She held his gaze even as he quickly downed the cup's content in one jerky movement.

"Drink with me." His tone was commanding but Rukia had never needed to be told to drink _sake_. She was known to hold her alcohol very well and she enjoyed it immensely.

"If it is what _Danna-sama_ wishes." She replied with a shallow bow. "But unfortunately there is only one cup."

He smirked at her before holding out the cup and pouring the _sake_ himself and offered it to her making her blink in surprise. "Or would you rather take the bottle?"

She took the cup from him, letting her fingers brush his as she did and poured the drink into her mouth. Her skin tingled with the slight contact, immediately making her want more. She swallowed, feeling the hot trail burn down her throat as she felt his large hand cup her cheek. He was looking at her through half lidded eyes. "Do you feel that?" his voice was so quiet she almost missed his words.

She felt herself frown at the familiar empty words, an instantaneous reaction which she was unable to wipe from her face at once.

"Ah…You must hear that a lot, huh…" there was amusement in his voice as he leaned in closer to her, stopping close to pressing his lips to hers. She had parted them in anticipation, her tongue darting out quickly to lick them.

His thumb caressed the crease between her brows as he sighed, his breath smelling lightly of alcohol.

Her heart was beating so loudly, it was all she could hear. It was pure torture what he was doing to her by just being so near, his skin against hers. She wanted to press herself against his chest; she wanted to hear if his heart was beating as hard as hers or if his skin burned just feeling her touch.

"_Danna-sama_ I…" her words were silenced as he gripped her hand and slipped it through his _kimono_ placing it above his heart that was beating wildly.

"Ichigo." His voice was low, husky as he whispered to her lips, his own brushing against them lightly. "Call my name…" his hand snaked at the back of her neck as he tilted his head slightly without moving away from her.

"Ichi…go…-sama." She breathed out his name before his lips crushed against hers in a searing, passionate kiss. She had opened her mouth as she gasped and felt his tongue lick hers, urging her with languid caresses. He was kissing her sweetly, softly making her whimper as her arm went around his neck. She gripped his hair as he started to kiss her more forcefully, almost bruising her lips.

At the back of her mind, she could hear the voices again.

_Remember!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Now then this is starting to sound more like the historical fic that it is! Gah~! I love japanese culture...kekeke! :)**

**-kimchi-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! :P**

**New chap my lovelies! :D**

**A/N****: I've been writing this mostly in Rukia's POV and I've been thinking about that a bit. In this chap this is Ichigo-sama's POV by the way so as not to confuse you lovely readers. And I think I will be doing a mix POV starting now. So just tell me if you are a bit confused 'kay? :) **

**.when the sun rises, the moon vanishes from the sky.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five: Mirror of the Sun<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

She was panting as she straddled him, her fingertips pressing on his hard chest as she moved her hips slowly. Her eyes were closed as she arched her back, letting her other hand grip his thigh. He was propped up on his elbows watching her moving through hooded hazy eyes, enjoying seeing her breasts before him with her pert pink nipples erect begging to be licked and taken into his mouth. Droplets of her salty sweat slid down from her neck between her breasts and onto his stomach where it mingled with his own.

She had caressed his hard body with wild abandon and the need to feel him but he had stayed still, aloof and unresponsive to her fervent touch. He saw the flash of rejection in her eyes with his sudden coldness. But he could only see the marks his hands had left on her body; her milky skin was marred by still-healing bruises. He had been too rough; he had let him be too rough with her. But he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed it too. How he was so hard that it had been painful not to completely satiate his lust for her. Not to enjoy the pain he was inflicting on her as he had his way without remorse even as she had started to protest against his manhandling, as she had started to cry out more in pain than pleasure.

Even now as he watched her performing for him, seeing her delectable naked body bathed with the pale moonlight, he wanted nothing more than to hear her screaming as he made her come. His hand twitched at his side, he wanted to grab her breasts and knead it hard but slowly just like he found she liked.

She had opened her eyes now and was looking right at him, her lips moist and parted as she gasped for air. Her cheeks were flushed as she moaned softly biting onto her lower lip, he felt her moisten even more as she grew hotter around him. He growled his approval and saw her smirk. She squeezed her legs to grip him tighter making them both groan in unison at the sensation.

He could feel both their bodies shaking in anticipation for their prolonged release. He felt her suddenly grip his thigh harder, her eyes tightly closed as she kept up the agonizingly slow pace. Her lips trembled, her brows furrowed as she moved slowly towards her orgasm. She sucked in a shaky breath before a contented smile spread on her face.

She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the mouth as she raised herself from him. He watched her watching him, still with that lovely smile before she suddenly sunk down on him again and hard and began moving against him in a frenzied pace making him grit his teeth as he felt himself nearly exploding with the feel of her tightly squeezing him and moving fast at the same time.

He exhaled sharply as she panted more harshly, moaning incessantly as she came again with a force that made her half scream and half cry out. Her buttocks slammed against his leg with a slapping sound as she rode him harder, milking him, urging him to come inside her. She growled, her nails grazed his chest as her juices flowed freely, exciting him more until he finally came inside her with a guttural snarl. She stilled her hips for a moment before grinding against him with him still imbedded deep within her and without warning grabbed his hand and placed them over her breast making him grip them as she guided his hand over the sensitive bud. She came once more with a silent cry, her mouth open as she let out a ragged breath.

Both of them were still breathing heavily, unmoving as they each tried to catch their breath. He had closed his eyes as he leaned back onto the divider behind him. He was already feeling drowsy but her soft voice roused him before he could succumb into oblivion.

"_Danna-sama_…have I done something to displease you?" he felt her fingertips brushing stray locks of his damp hair away from his eyes. He frowned as he slowly opened his eyes to be met by her stubborn expression. She had not moved from him yet but only leaned a bit more closely, moving her hips in a way that made him twitch inside her.

She was looking at him with that innocent expression on her face now. She didn't know that he was not buying it, that he could see right through it. He chose to ignore her refusing to say his name and stayed silent making her face darken.

"Don't you feel tired?" he finally asked his voice slightly husky from not speaking for so long.

She looked at him strangely, surprise making her eyes widen only for a moment before she finally looked away from him but not before he caught the hurt on her face. He frowned again, she seemed different tonight, she had wanted to serve him willingly and not just because it was her job to please him as her _Danna_.

She gathered her _kimono_ and slipped them over her arms and shoulders, her face averted from his. She got up gingerly and picked up her _obi_ from the _tatami_ beside the _futon_ and proceeded to dress herself with tight, angry movements. When she finished she started for the door, her chin in the air but he caught her tiny wrist in one large hand making her flinch and pulled her into his arms. She tried to break free from him but he only held her tighter until she stopped resisting and finally stayed still, leaning against his bare chest with a defeated sigh.

"What is this? Is _Oiran_ angry with me?" he asked through her hair as he shifted their position to a more comfortable one. She just lay there in his embrace limply, as if every ounce of energy had been sucked cleanly out of her.

She didn't speak but only burrowed further into his warmth, her tiny frame molding perfectly onto his larger one. He noticed that she can be quite tender at times and quiet, seemingly lifeless just like she is now. As if she was retreating back into a place deep inside her.

He peered down at her, she had her eyes closed and her breathing was deep and even. She had fallen asleep. He sighed softly and released her hair from its restricting hairstyle and gently removed the last remaining pins from her hair.

He studied her face, what was exposed to him anyway. There were ugly circles under her eyes, dark like bruises; her pallor was unmistakable after the flush of sex has faded. The glow of her skin was replaced by this unhealthy tinge that made his eyes narrow in disapproval and anger with himself. He was partly to blame and then there was _him_.

He had only found her recently and he was already finding himself unable to stay away from her, even for a day. He had already bent one of the rules of the _Yukaku_ in becoming her _Danna_ after only being there for a day, therefore he will have to play by the rules this time and wait longer so that she will be truly his and only his.

_Ah…now that's a little bit egotistical don't ya think? I'm hurt ya don't wanna share her like we used to. Don't be such a bitch now, Ichigo…ya know that she wants me as well._

His hand flew to his left eye, covering it as it turned yellow and swirls of black started to fill out from the edges.

"Stop it!" He commanded harshly, chiding laughter echoed inside his head until all he could hear was his own ragged breathing.

Rukia stirred lightly against his chest but did not wake. Her arm came around his waist as she pressed herself against him, her hot breath fanning across his exposed skin. Absentmindedly he started to stroke her lustrous hair as he stared at the opposite wall. The feel of her skin and her light breathing was a comforting thing for him. It assured him that she was real, that she was indeed there with him. That he was not just having another memory-filled dream.

"You're real…we're both really here…" he stroked her cheek with the back of his finger as he gazed at her through dazed amber eyes as his eyelids started to droop. The spell of the moon almost taking over his spent energy but he resisted. He wanted to watch her sleep, to see her wake up in the morning before he had to leave again when the sun rises and the bell tolls.

Her face was exactly as he remembered. Her petite body, her large amethyst eyes that would change color in the light and depending on her mood were all unchanged. He knew her and yet she did not know him. He had known her the first time he saw her come out of Yoshiwara with a small retinue, a slip of paper peeking out of her collar. He had stopped in his tracks to follow her graceful procession out to the gate.

He had wondered what had made him come to Yoshiwara so suddenly. He thought he wanted the distraction seeing the women and maybe take one for the night. He did not frequent these places though; it was his stupid guardian who did almost every night claiming he had 'business' to attend to or some other stupid reason he can think of.

Ichigo had his head turned to the open window, gazing through the bamboo grills at the pale light starting to peek from the still dark horizon. And so another day and he would have to leave again.

Rukia was still fast asleep. Soon the morning light will fall warm on her face to replace his.

He did not understand why she doesn't remember him. Ever since he was a child he had been constantly dreaming about her, that was why her image was etched into his mind that if he were to see her anywhere he would be able to know it was her.

Soon after he had started having these dreams, his memories had come flooding in. His true nature had finally manifested itself. He was thirteen years old when he finally understood why there was another him. They were one and the same, his base instinct and his more human self as completely opposing natures but co-existing as they had for a very long time.

He was him and _he_ was too.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment; the sudden light hurt his eyes. The sun had fully risen now, bathing the sky with yellow light as indigo became sky blue. He carefully moved Rukia onto the _futon_ where he had been and proceeded to dress himself.

A frown had appeared on her brows as her hand moved to pat the space beside her where his head should have been. He watched her open her eyes slowly and her bleary eyes landed on his face, unfocused and hazy with sleep. She blinked once or twice to clear her vision. When she finally saw that he was dressed and standing she shot up on the _futon_ blinking rapidly as she turned her head to the window where the sun was already shining brightly. The collar of her _kimono_ had slipped off her shoulder, her hair was perfectly mussed.

He could almost feel himself smiling at the sight. Such a lovely beauty she was even without trying.

"Ichigo-sama, you are already leaving?" she had gotten to her feet as she pulled the collar back slowly and tried to pat down her hair. Her voice was husky, still laced with sleep. But her expression was disturbed, she looked worried.

She has not yet forgotten about last night.

"It is the rule…" he replied as he slid his hands into his sleeves.

She bit her lip, the worried expression on her face deepening.

"I really cannot stay. I have business to attend to today." He tilted his head to peer at her when she had turned away from him at his words. He knew they were expecting him to stay after last night, it was customary among the _Danna_ of an _Oiran_ to do so.

"Of course. Please let me at least…show you out." Her voice has gotten softer so he almost had to strain his ears to hear her.

He sighed and the sound made her head snap towards him, her eyes large almost pleading but her mouth was a hard line as her tiny hands fisted on her sides.

"Lead the way then…"

She bowed and proceeded towards the door without as much as a backward glance to his direction. He followed closely behind her as they made their way down to the entrance of the shop. Eyes followed them as they went out onto the street where they stood face to face. Rukia gave him an elegant bow with a small smile on her lips as she looked up at him. Lovely indeed.

He touched her cheek and leaned down to kiss her goodbye properly surprising her greatly.

"I will be back in the evening…" he whispered quickly next to her ear before planting a kiss on her forehead and walking away.

He almost swore he heard her say, _I will be waiting_…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya all enjoyed this! If ya did then tell me what ya think. :X<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Salamat! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya!:P**

**Fast eh? :X**

**New chap my lovelies! *smirks evilly***

**.the moon peeks even when the sun is high in the sky.**

**Anywho...this is still in Ichigo-sama's POV. :P**

**O-mon gate- the main gate to enter Yoshiwara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six: The Banquet<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The morning light was mocking him for shining so brightly. Even the chirping of the birds was grating on his nerves. He had walked away quickly before he lost the resolve to leave her looking so lost that he wanted to kiss every bit of her and somehow let her know that she will understand soon enough.

But that was not up to him.

He walked briskly towards the _O-mon_ gate disregarding the bows of greeting he was receiving from the people he passed. His narrowed eyes were fixated on the figure leaning rather casually, almost lazily on the pillar of the gate. His straw hat was tipped over his eyes so that the only part of his face that was visible was his annoyingly goofy smile.

"Quite early are we, Ichigo-kun." a drawling voice called out to him as soon as he was within hearing distance making him scowl deeply as he approached the man who was just straightening up to face his slowly approaching form.

"I could say the same for you. Finished with business then whatever the hell it was?" he replied tightly as he went past the man who only fell into a step beside him, his _geta_ clanking noisily against the wooden bridge they were crossing.

"I really hoped she would've escorted you to the gate. Isn't it…customary for them to do that?" the man tapped his chin with his paper fan as his tone turned curious.

"You could've just gone to the _Okiya_ to ask for her." Ichigo replied feigning nonchalance as he kept his gaze forward, not wanting to sullen his mood any further so early in the morning by looking at the man beside him.

"And what? Have you run me over with a sword and bathe in my blood? Nah, I'll have to pass." The man replied while flapping his hand a few times in a motion of refusal.

"I'm not that barbaric." Ichigo snapped in an annoyed tone.

The man lifted his hat an inch so one sharp gray eye was peering at him, "Whoever said I was just referring to you…"

Ichigo's face darkened considerably. "Just shut up, _geta-boshi_!" he growled at the chuckling man who enjoyed every bit of discomfort he could inflict on him.

"You know…the clan's expecting news." Just like that they were back to being serious. Ichigo turned his head away with an unreadable expression clouding his handsome face at the man's words.

"Are they really expecting me today?" he asked through gritted teeth, unable to mask his anger.

"Hmm…they did actually want me to bring you straight back home. But I don't think it's about _that_…" the man waved his fan wildly about as he spoke. "Just the usual strutting about, pretending to be the biggest baddest _Daimyo_ among the _Daimyo_. I'm thinking there will be _sake_ though…and lots of blood." The man's eyes flashed red for a moment before they returned to their usual gray, his smile turning quite ominous.

Ichigo exhaled loudly, "You forget that there will be lots of old men pretending to be young men…"

"Just like you!" the man started cackling but stopped midway as his straw hat was cut cleanly in half and toppled off his head. His eyes observed the few strands of his platinum blond hair falling in the air along with bits of straw as his hat landed on the floor of the bridge soundlessly.

"Don't mock me so much cause next time I won't hold back…and I'll slice your head in half, Urahara-san." Ichigo's eyes were flitting from amber to yellow as he spoke in a dangerously low tone, his annoyance clearly plastered on his face with a touch of a psychotic sneer creeping to his lips.

"Ooh~! Temper, temper…" the man scolded him albeit teasingly, clucking his tongue in mock disappointment.

A warning growl rumbled in Ichigo's chest at the man's antics as he tried to force calm into his system. "Let's just get this over and done with." He closed his eyes as he started walking again, his hands in his sleeves.

The two of them wandered into the town proper and onto the shadier part where the houses were derelict, almost crumbling to the ground. There had been a fire that had ravaged the neighborhood some years before and it was now an abandoned shrine, an offering to the souls who had died amongst the flames.

They turned into an alley, their feet crushing scattered flowers underfoot and vanished into thin air leaving a trail of black smoke that mingled with the shadows briefly before dissipating completely.

They appeared moments later in a deserted and dimly lit façade of an elegant manor. There were dozens of paper lanterns littered on the floor and the walls to guide the way towards a large and intricate wooden double door at the end of the hallway. Splashes of orange light were reflected on the polished nightingale floor that was practically gleaming making it almost like a mirror that reflected the tiniest object perfectly.

Both men started towards the direction of the door and found it opening inwards by itself as soon as they were directly before it. The door opened to reveal a large hall filled with people seated in an organized single line on every side. A small table set before each and every individual with a tray of food and _sake_ with servant girls attending to them.

They had all looked up as they quietly stepped inside, their arrogant faces with their chins up all turned towards Ichigo. A few eyes flashed red in the dim light as they regarded him, his defiant stance and the scowl etched on his brows as he stared back at them all unflinchingly.

A pair of servant girls approached them and prostrated themselves at their feet, bowing deeply in reverence as they were ushered inside to be seated amongst the gathered. Conversation has started again as Ichigo sat down on the cushions. Urahara was led further into the room much to his satisfaction. His cup was immediately filled with _sake_ and Ichigo poured it into his mouth at once.

An arm draped itself over his shoulders as he felt a pair of lips nip his earlobe playfully followed by the press of a pair of large breasts to his broad back. "Ichigo…so nice of you to drop by today." A whispery childish voice breathed next to his ear.

"Good to see you too, Nel." He replied in an even tone, his eyes flitting to the side to watch the woman take the seat beside him but did not turn to face her.

The woman pouted visibly at his lack of enthusiasm before shooing away the servant girl about to pour him another cup of _sake_ to do it herself. "You don't sound pleased to see me at all." Her tone had turn sullen as she set down the bottle.

Before Ichigo could say anything a large shadow loomed behind them and a gruff voice spoke, "Isn't this a surprise! We haven't seen you in one o' these in a while, eh Ichigo!" a burly man dropped on the space between him and Nel as he wound one muscular arm around Nel's tiny waist pulling her towards him making her smile fondly up at his face as she rumpled the fringe of his blue hair so that it fell in a mess over his eyes.

Ichigo had turned to watch them with an unreadable look on his face, "Yeah, I know that Grimmjow. And it's good to see you both…"

"How did it…go?" Nel's voice had gone even more silent as she spoke quickly so that none of the others would be able to hear. Her face had turned serious as she fixed her pale hazel eyes on his withdrawn expression. Grimmjow stayed silent beside her, his grin diminishing slightly.

Ichigo's hand paused midway to bringing the cup to his lips as he gave them a sideway glance. He closed his eyes for a moment before putting the cup back on the tray and instead picked up the bottle and proceeded to chug down its contents. The other two exchanged quick glances before his eyes were back on their faces with a sneer on his lips.

"She was delicious." His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips as if in emphasis making the two frown at him.

Nel's talon-like fingers gripped his neck in a flash, her eyes blazing red as she snarled at his face, her fangs sharpening rapidly. She was choking him slowly but steadily, her talons digging into his taut neck drawing blood.

"Nel…" Grimmjow placed a hand over her arm, his voice low trying to soothe her.

She gave Ichigo's neck one last hard squeeze before releasing him, her eyes turning back to hazel and her fangs retracting. She now looked at the man who had turned away again in disappointment.

"There's a whole lot of time still…the both of you know that. Do I always have to get between your bitch fights?" Grimmjow rumbled in annoyance as he took a swig from his own bottle.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" Ichigo sniped at him as he swiped the bottle from his hands and emptied it in one gulp.

"I know pet…but if this little snarky bitch ever say shit like that again I won't hesitate to rip out his throat. Lovingly of course…" Nel flashed him an innocent smile as she let her fangs grow again.

Ichigo snorted as he finally let a smile slip past his lips for the first time in a while now. His eyes had softened just a hint as he observed the two in each other's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. He almost envied them the ease of their reunion in this lifetime.

Suddenly there was the sound of tiny bells tinkling followed by the pounding of drums. The entire hall had gone silent as the doors opened once more. A group of hooded figures filed into the room, their wrists and ankles shackled together in a connected chain from the first to the last. They stood in the space at the center of the room as red eyes observed them hungrily, eagerly.

The servants that had brought them in now pulled back their hoods to reveal fresh, beautiful faces. Young virgins, boys and girls looking around the dim room with frightened expressions as they fidgeted making the chains jingle.

From the depths of the darkest part of the room stepped out a woman, her dark skin barely visible as she moved like a panther towards the captives. Her yellow eyes were turning red as she prowled with her bare feet barely making a sound against the _tatami_ as she drew closer. The excitement rose palpably within the room as she finally reached the first boy. He was hypnotized by her languid movements; he couldn't look away from her even as she stood before him smiling wickedly, her fangs growing sharper. They could hear her cooing to him as she leaned down to kiss him full on the mouth, her hands roaming his chest and came to a rest over his fast beating heart before she dug her talons inside and pulled out the beating organ.

There was a scream followed by barely stifled gasps as they watched her squeeze the heart onto her open mouth until all that was left was a bloody pulp. She opened her hand to let it fall with a soft thump on the blood splattered _tatami_ and turned to face the occupants of the room with a lewd smile.

"Let us begin." Her low voice carried out in the entire room as she broke the chains connecting the offerings as the others swarmed towards them as one.

Ichigo watched them feast on the hapless humans. The sound of screaming and whimpering echoed around him as he sat there unmoving. The smell of blood and sex filled the air, giving it a heady and intoxicating scent. He closed his eyes, unstirred and unmoved as he continued to pour _sake_ into his mouth.

Nel and Grimmjow had already found a dark corner somewhere, his sharp hearing picked out the sound of their moans and gasps. He sighed remembering how he used to enjoy this little festive tradition before.

If Rukia had been here he would have already imbedded himself deep inside her with wild abandon, not caring who was watching them. Just for this when they let their basest instincts take over he really didn't give a damn if others could see her deliciously naked body in all its glory as he fucked her senseless over and over until they couldn't move anymore.

He gripped the now empty bottle in his hand, crushing it into powdery bits, the sharp edges biting into his palm making him bleed.

He was the only one sitting there still drinking bottle after bottle of _sake_ and barely feeling anything. He just waited, his eyes trained on the tiny rectangular window that barely allowed any kind of illumination in the room. But it was enough to tell him that the sun had already set, bathing the sky in red and gold.

And that soon enough he will see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin'! :P<strong>

**Salamat!**

**-kimchi-  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! :P**

**Another chap my lovelies! :X**

**Fast eh?**

**.the moon's beauty, utterly untouchable. but if only for a night to be able to feel it's light on bare skin would be reward enough.**

**A/N: still Ichigo-sama's POV. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven: Raging Sun<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The streets of Yoshiwara were dark, the lanterns have already been extinguished and the ground floor of the establishments devoid of life. But upstairs, behind the _shoji_ screens illuminated by the glow of dim lamp light silhouettes moved, bodies entwined in a mock play of a lover's game where feeling emotions would only make you lose your soul. There was only the night and the constant heat between bodies.

Ichigo walked alone with his hands in his sleeves. His unruly hair was clipped at the back, the short fringes shadowing his eyes. His _kimono_ was tied loosely on his narrow hips so that a glimpse of his muscular chest was peeking from the slightly opened collar. It was cold tonight; there was a certain chill in the breeze. And as he finally stood before the entrance to the _Okiya_ he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Ah! _Danna-sama_! We were not expecting you tonight…" _Okami-san_ called out to him as she peeked out from her little office before hurrying outside to greet him with a deep bow. The woman looked slightly worried at seeing him there but covered it up with her practiced easy smile. "Please, right this way…" she preceded him up the stairs and led him to a waiting room and bowed out first to call a _Shinsou_ to serve him.

His jaw clenched at the treatment. This means that Rukia was entertaining another patron tonight. The thought of her with another man set his teeth on edge as he felt anger building inside him.

Before _Okami-san_ could come back he slipped out to go to Rukia's private room. As he stood directly outside he could hear the audible pants and moans coming from within. His eyes practically turned into slits as he heard a loud moan escape Rukia's lips. Without thinking he slid the door open and stepped inside the room making its occupants immediately look at him.

He barely gave the man Rukia was straddling a passing glance as he glared at the hazy look in her eyes but she did not stop moving. Even in the darkness of the room he could easily make out the graceful curve of her back that was exposed flexing, her _kimono_ hanging from her arms covering her ass. By the sound of her pants and the little moans she was making he knew she was near.

His blood was boiling and he was slowly starting to see red as the sound of Rukia coming filled his ears. Her movements have become hurried until she finally let out another loud moan and stayed still. His possessive nature was in an uproar and he was finding it harder not to let his thoughts wander to want to hurt her for this infidelity and hurt her good.

He watched her slip her _kimono_ back on and stood up turning slowly to face him as she tied her _obi_ loosely around her tiny waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man leave a brocade pouch under the _futon_ before getting up. Their eyes met and for that single second Ichigo felt absolute fury rise to the surface as he saw the man smirking smugly at him. Through the half light from the courtyard outside he saw an unwelcome familiar face standing beside Rukia as she dressed him carefully in an almost servile and intimate manner. He ground his teeth hard as his hands fisted tightly in his sides. It took almost all of his willpower not to lounge at the man and rip off his head and feel his blood on his hands. Not to rip his heart from his chest and watch the life drain from his eyes.

The sight of that spiky dull red hair made _him_ more domineering and his control was already starting to slip as his anger escalated dangerously fast when the man was obviously mocking him as he leaned down to capture Rukia's lips in a passionate kiss.

A silent growl ripped from his chest as he forced his body to stay still, the effort practically putting even more strain to his shaking form so that every muscle in his body was taut and coiled like a finely tuned string that if snapped could lash out at once without any warning.

Rukia pulled away first and bowed at the man and gave one of her smiles but she did not move from her place on the foot of the _futon_ to usher him out. The man walked past him with a sneer on his lips at seeing the anger reflected on his face. A muscle on his jaw twitched as he held his anger in, still trying to hold on to the last thread of control he could muster not to bash the man's face into a bloody pulp. Like how he had wanted to do so long ago. Oh how he truly wanted to spill the man's blood right this instant.

The sound of the door sliding shut was the only sound in the terse silence; his agitation was utterly palpable that he wondered how the air had not yet combusted with the dark energy flowing uncontrollably in waves from his body.

Rukia stood very still, facing him with that cool composed expression on her face rendering her loveliness a deadly air as she stared back steadily at his face, seemingly unmoved by his obvious displeasure.

Ichigo watched her through narrowed angry eyes as his nostrils flared; her lips trembled slightly but she kept her steady gaze directed at him. She took a step towards him but he turned his face away as he closed his eyes making her stop dead in her tracks.

They stood there for a long moment, both still and silent neither one wanting to be the first to speak up. The tension was so thick that one could choke on it.

"_Danna-sama_…I did not think that you would still be coming." Her voice was steady as she spoke, her clear voice ringing in the quiet surrounding them.

"I did not think you were still servicing other men!" His voice was harsh and ragged as he snarled at her, completely disregarding her words. She just continued to stare defiantly at him.

"That man has been my loyal patron for a very long time. It would be disrespectful of me to turn him away when he asks for me." She replied in the same even tone, unflinching even before his rising anger.

Ichigo snorted derisively making her frown, "Loyal patron you say? Why hasn't he bought you out yet? Why didn't he become your _Danna_ then?" he walked towards her, feeling a mocking sneer spread on his lips.

Her nose flared as her own anger surfaced, her cheeks were tinged with pink as her breast heaved with the sudden burst of emotion. He took another step closer to her, feeling his desire to inflict pain on her course throughout his body. He could almost taste her blood on his tongue; feel her tender skin bruising under his grip. _He_ was already relishing it, and he was laughing along with _him_ in expectation.

"Don't you have pride _Oiran_? That man has been playing you for a fool and you think him loyal to you!" a bitter laugh escaped his lips as he stood before her as she looked at him with her eyes flashing in fury but refused to give him a reply. She was becoming too angry to speak now.

"I thought that it was one of the most natural of all the skills a whore had…playing with men and stringing them along with well spun lies. I was told you were the best in that area. I did not expect you to fall victim to that very same ploy." Her hand shot out and her palm connected with his cheek with a sharp sting. He could see her shoulders shaking as she breathed harshly through her nose.

Her eyes were narrowed now, her shoulders thrown back as she mustered a glare at him. Her lips were drawn into a thin line drawn back with her teeth bared. She tried to slap him again much harder now and he let her, the pain sending a thrill down his body and at the same time inciting his lust. His body was responding to the familiarity of this. This has been one form of the games they used to play: sadism. In all its form and endless possibilities of pain and pleasure and they had relished in it, their nature bringing out the need to be punishing and cruel.

Seeing her angry and disheveled with the smell of sex clinging to her skin was quickly turning him on. His own fury was slowly alchemizing into desire as he caught the scent of her arousal. Through the loosely tied _kimono_ he could see her body deliciously flushed with her nipples hard and straining against the silk. But she seemed unaware of it beneath her anger.

He took a step closer to her, still feeling his rage simmering hotly along with his desire for her. His eyes had turned dark now as did hers, he caught the barest flash of red in their depths the more he leaned towards her. He smirked at the sight; she was shaking badly more with desire than anger now. He sniffed her skin, he could smell her want. It was for him, all for him. She was standing firm, holding on to her righteous anger not wanting to be the first to surrender. Just like she used to and how he loved that about her. But tonight he will make her surrender to him first.

Slowly he leaned away from her again, caressing her body with his eyes. He knew his desire was clearly expressed on his expression along with his anger. He watched her swallow as her eyes strayed from his face to the exposed hard planes of his chest and then down to his now obvious erection. Rukia's tongue darted out to quickly lick her lips. He could read her body language so clearly; she wanted to be touched by him.

"What will it be then?..." he pressed his body lightly against her his voice low and silky as he whispered next to her ear. The heat between their bodies was intense, it almost scalded him. Her skin was moist with sweat, soft and smooth wanting to be licked, to make her feel hotter, for him to make her burn.

With a sneer he stepped back from her making her brows furrow in confusion and disappointment. He took another step back urging her body to respond to his movements, to his coercion. He heard the faint rumble of a growl from inside her chest when he took yet another step away from her and she instinctively tried to close the distance between them again. With each step he took she took two more, her eyes practically glowing red, a seductive smirk playing on her pink lips.

_Ah, there she is_..._she's finally come out to play with us again_.

"Ichigo…" she purred at him, her voice throaty as she swayed her hips. The familiarity was now evident in her eyes as she stalked him, coming closer and closer until his back hit the wall and he stood still feeling his hardened cock twitching impatiently.

She pressed herself hard against him with a moan as she slipped her hand inside his _kimono_ caressing his skin, grazing him with her sharp nails making him hiss as she drew blood. He didn't move; he just felt her all over him. She was untying his _obi_ now, her palm sliding down his stomach inside his _hakama_ to stroke him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to the wall at the feel of her delicate hands on him.

With her other hand she grabbed his hand to make him touch her but he resisted and gripped her hand instead with a sneer on his face. He didn't even see it coming as she slapped him so hard he tasted blood inside his mouth. His eyes flew open as he snarled at her, fangs bared and faster than the eye can see he changed their position and slammed her hard against the wall, his hand around her neck, the other pinning her arm over her head. She was giggling in delight at his maltreatment; her _kimono_ had all but slipped from her body showing her slender shoulders and her breasts.

She gripped his shoulder and her leg came around his hips pulling him flush towards her. She pushed lightly on her toes to raise her body further before lifting her other leg to wrap around him snugly. Her hand undid his _obi_ and pushed his _hakama_ down.

"You're not gonna do anything?" she asked in that husky voice, dripping of lust as she ground against him.

"He ain't…but I sure am gonna…" his voice had changed, his eyes a golden hue as he gripped her neck tighter nearly choking her. She only grinned as she sunk her sharp nails on his back and slowly dragged it across making him groan at the small pain. He was becoming so hard it was causing him pain but it only made him want her more and want to do more to her.

"Ya little bitch…ya had your fun. Let me have mine." He said in a harsh tone as he gripped her ass and without warning rammed himself inside her with an intensity that made the wall shake behind her. His mouth clamped over hers to catch her scream before it could escape them and kissed her forcefully, ravishing her lips, her tongue as he pounded her with an almost animalistic need. She was moaning and whimpering at his mouth as he kept up his slick and fast pace. Her bare back was rubbing against the surface of the wall adding to her pain but by the sounds she was constantly making against his mouth she was not minding it one bit.

She tightened around him quickly as he felt her scratch his face with her nails leaving a bleeding gash across his cheek and she screamed again in his mouth, his blood coating both their tongues. He kept ramming against her until his pace became slower, gentler and he released her lips both of them panting hard. Rukia was wheezing as she let out little sighs, her eyes half hooded and hazy. There was blood on her lips and she licked them slowly as she undulated her hips against his slow thrusts. She grew wetter and he thrust harder hitting her sweet spot and making her gasp, repeating it until she was whimpering incoherently with her eyes tightly shut.

"Ichigo…" her voice was pleading as she shook in his arms. How she knew it was him had always escaped him and even now he still found himself wondering.

He knew she was growing impatient with his slow pace and he smirked as she began meeting him halfway making him pick up his pace. He complied for a while as he raised her leg higher so she could take more of him as he started quickening his thrusts. When he felt her coming he stopped and pulled out of her making her eyes snap open at once with a warning growl ripping from her throat to slap him again on the cheek she had wounded making him grunt with the pain. But she wasn't finished yet as she scraped his chest with rapid movements leaving his skin practically torn and bleeding profusely. The only part she had not scratched was his tattoo. She tilted her head slightly as if to regard her work before she began lapping at them, her eyes glinting red in the darkness.

He found himself moaning along with her at the feel of her hot tongue and mouth on his mutilated skin. He yelped lightly when he felt her teeth graze the fresh wounds before being replaced by her soft tongue again as if to soothe him.

His eyes were alternating from amber to yellow as she ground herself against him, her mouth nipping his neck, her fingers tracing patterns on his back making him close his eyes at the almost tender sensations her touch was creating. But that was before she sunk her fangs on his chest just above his heart.

His eyes snapped open a menacing yellow glowing in the darkness as tendrils of black swirled along the edges threatening to fill it. A sneer was plastered on his lips as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He let go of her suddenly making her cry out as she caught her footing at the last minute, her reflexes kicking in. She looked up at his looming figure before her with her fangs bared as she hissed and spit at him like an angered cat.

He knelt before her and stroked her cheek as if he was trying to calm her before gripping her chin and kissed her hard. "Get down on your knees…"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, she had always wanted to be in control and she did not like what he was suggesting—this Rukia that is.

"You want to come don't ya?" he leaned down to mutter in her ear and thrust his tongue inside her ear for emphasis of what she was missing by doing nothing.

She leaned away from him and traced his sneer with her fingertips, a sinfully sweet smile on her lips. "If you're a good boy and let Ichigo have a turn too."

He chuckled darkly as he watched her slowly lowering her body onto the _tatami_. "You know we always share ya…" he gripped her hips tightly and lifted her higher and forcefully slipped inside her filling her with his size making her gasp loudly. The feeling of him so deep in made him groan as his grip on her flesh tightened even more. He knew it was going to leave a bruise and the thought made him smirk in satisfaction.

"Ya better hold onto something…" he muttered as he pulled out of her again and pushed back with even more brutality than he did before. He liked hearing her gasping for dear breath as he pummeled her, making her so wet that it trickled down her legs. He was growling as he kept up his fast pace, nearly panting himself at the feel of her tight and wet around him. He was pulling in and out completely out of her aiming for her sweet spot; her breathing was alarmingly labored now as she let out short gasps and indiscernible moans.

"My turn…" his pace did not let up as his eyes turned back into amber, but his grip shifted to her waist as he leaned closer to her body and thrust harder making Rukia moan loudly as he hit her sweet spot repeatedly and hard. He pressed his chest to her back as he reached down with one hand to rub her making her cry out. She was nearly there and she looked like she was going to pass out as he went on with his rapid thrusts and incessant rubbing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screaming his name was muffled by the _tatami_ as she buried her face onto it as the force of her orgasm hit her so hard her body was shaking as she fell limp like her bones had all but disappeared. He followed soon after with a choked up yell on her bare back as he breathed hard against her and pulled himself out. His arms came around her almost tenderly as they both sunk down on the _tatami_ utterly spent. His wounds had all but healed but there were tiny drops of blood splattered lightly over the _tatami_ which won't be really noticeable if one did not look too closely at the floor.

They stayed still for a while just feeling the heat of their bodies pressed against each other. Rukia was smiling with her eyes closed, her skin glowing faintly in the moonlight. He brushed a few strands of her hair off her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek before getting up and picking her up off the ground and laying her down on the _futon_ and lying down himself. She had turned to face the other side and drew her body into a tiny ball. He noticed the fine hairs on her arms standing on edge and moved closer to her, molding his body almost protectively over hers as he reached for the blanket and covered them both and placed his arm over her waist, keeping her close. He could smell her familiar scent as he burrowed his face onto her warm, fragrant slender neck and he let her fill his senses for the moment.

A smile was creeping on his lips as he let sleep finally take over. Just for this time he won't let the thoughts of the impending sunrise rob him of this contentment by having her beside him.

That was all he really need. And this was better than nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: well that's about the longest chap i've ever written for f.f.! whew! -_-**

**Hope ya liked this one and don't forget to tell me what ya think, eh? o_O**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Salamat! :P**

**See ya all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!**

**And...another new chap my lovelies! :P**

**.the sun sets unable to watch the moon rising up the night sky. a shame to be so deprived.**

**A/N:**

**this is Rukia's POV now, 'kay? :P**

**kisure- if you've seen a picture of an oiran that's the slim pipe they smoke in. :P**

**.Let's turn back the passing of time only for a little while and let her past come into the light.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight: Moon's Reflection<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The quiet was erratic. People fidgeted and kept their heads down as they hurried on the dirt road towards the sanctuary of their homes, shutting the windows and doors behind them. There was a dark anticipation in the air; grim expressions were all that the people wore on their faces.

It was the time of the month again for the yearly sacrifice to be held. This was the only barbaric custom that their village has upheld since its establishment hundreds of years ago. Once every year when the moon was at its apex, they would sacrifice a young girl to the darkness to ensure the safety of every household when the hunt begins.

It was a hunt for souls that would commence if the gods were angered. If they were not satiated with the blood of a virgin then they would hunt. A single soul must be exchanged for countless of others from the carnage that would follow if the gods were not appeased. It has happened before only once. It had spread fear in the village that made them fanatics to fulfill its wish so that they would be spared from its fury.

When the waxen moon has perched itself at its highest peak in the night sky, it will be the hour when the rites will commence and the town will gather to condemn an innocent child.

The night was devoid of its usual noises. No crickets, no cicadas. Just the wind.

Her face was covered with a white silk veil so she was unable to see where they were going. The bells on her wrists tinkled noisily as she walked, she could smell the torches, feel the heat even through the layers of the ceremonial _kimono_.

She could hear whispers in the wind and the sounds made her tremble. They were climbing the mountain now, only the sudden steep sloping upwards of the path signalling the direction they were heading for. She could faintly smell the fragrant wild flowers blooming on the thicket and then the smell of melted candle wax as they neared the steps to the temple further up.

She took a tentative step forward, her tiny feet uncertain. No one moved to help her up and she sucked in a breath to keep herself from crying.

"Rukia…hurry up child."

That voice. She knew that voice and she hated it. The fake gentleness and the kind, tender expression on his face made her gut twist with the bitter emotion. Weak, useless, liar of a man who did nothing as they decided and sealed her fate and just stood by the sides with his head down.

"_Hai, Otou-sama_…" she replied through clenched teeth as she planted her foot firmly on the steps and put another then another until she was climbing steadily by herself. Every time she stepped forward, the bell jingled even louder until it was the only sound she could hear. She did not notice the priests had started their chanting as their retinue finally approached the top of the stairs, and through the _tori_ gate slowly approaching the shrine. The bells was all she could hear and the wind whispering next to her ear, soothing her wordlessly.

When they had paused before the shrine, a sinister smile was spreading on her lips and her eyes had started to glow red. Her hate was being fuelled by the hopelessness gripping her heart. Her anger was burning stronger until she could feel the heat tingling in her fingertips. She was feeling the desire for retribution flowing throughout her body.

"How dare you mere humans treat me this way…"

Her quiet little voice carried over the chanting and a sudden silence broke through the gathered. Her veil was still covering her face as she approached the center of the square. No one spoke, no one tried to stop her. She did not know that her voice had morphed into something more dangerous, malicious with its deep rumble.

She could smell the growing fear in the air, mixing with the fragrance of the flowers and the scented oils and the incense kept burning inside the temple. The sound of her tiny footsteps echoed around them before she finally came to a stop before the head priest who had a stricken expression on his face, his eyes wide and quivering. Among the many people there she could tell that he was the most afraid and she had decided she will spare him for last.

Faster than the normal eye could follow she slashed the stomach of the monk to her immediate left, her talons digging onto his belly and his warm blood spraying the air, staining her pristine _kimono_ and veil and the head priest's face.

Very slowly she lifted her veil to finally lay her eyes on the trembling priest, whose overwhelming fear had him rooted on the spot as he beheld the child before him whose red eyes were slanted into slits, her razor sharp teeth bared as she snarled.

"You dare to sacrifice me? Then you will all pay with your lives!" her monstrous cry was followed by a cacophony of shrieks of terror as the townspeople scattered, running for their lives. But her attention was only on a single man who had merely remained standing in the same place, watching her with sorrowful eyes. She started towards him, cutting down whoever was unlucky to be in her way, her snarls ripping from her small throat, too monstrous to have come from a tiny child.

She was screaming as she grabbed the man and twisted his neck so that it faced his back and let him drop on the stone floor before finally turning her attention to the chaos surrounding her.

Fire licked the ground where the oils and the candles had been upturned and as she walked slowly down the steps every single person, man woman all burst into flames as she passed. She raised her hand and crumpled it into a fist and the entire structure of the temple crumbled to the ground.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs, her head tilted to the side as if she were considering something then turned her head back to the direction of the square. She had left someone there still standing, unable to move. A wicked smile slowly appeared on her lips as she headed back up again. Walking slowly, step by step letting the sound echo around her. If she listened carefully, she could almost hear the labored breathing punctuating every step she took.

She stopped as she reached the top of the stairs to look at the priest standing a few meters from her, he had tried to put on a defiant expression but he still stink of fear so absolute she could practically taste it. His eye held something she could not read, this man knew something.

But so did she.

She let a small smile grace her lips as she made her way towards him, her hands lightly twined, one over the other. "You have been planning to kill me for some time now, have you not?" her words sounded odd coming from a child's mouth, but her eyes hinted of a mind far more mature, of a soul so old that inert wisdom swirled in their dark depths. It was terrifying and magnificent to peer into them, almost sacrilegious.

"I have been protecting this child. And as you have witnessed tonight I do not take lightly those who try to harm her. You understand of course. I am sure you do…there are not many humans now who knows. This is such a rarity!" she let out a short laugh as she stopped before him, her small face upturned to look at his.

She lifted one of her small hands and passed it over his face as if she were sketching. "You have lived before this lifetime and you have remembered it well." She let her arm drop back to her side. "But I feel the need to ask you…do you fear death...or do you fear me?"

To her amusement the man smiled albeit it was a mere twitching of his lips as he cast his eyes down to the blood splattered ground. Surrounding them was death and destruction. Their people was no more, only the two of them were left.

"I do not…" his voice was hoarse but it did not tremble. His eyes looking back at her were clear, almost too clear. He had already resigned himself to his fate.

She tilted her head curiously as she watched him, calm was already spreading over his face, and his twitching smile has gone slack. He looked already half dead to her eyes.

She took a step towards him and gently wrapped her small arms around him, pressing lightly against his body. He did not react, merely stayed still. She lifted her hand and pierced his back quickly, gripping his heart and squeezed, rupturing it in her tiny hand.

She sunk down the ground along with his body still with her arms around him. His eyes that was so clear only a moment ago was now staring blankly at the beautiful waxen moon.

"Be reborn and forget all that you have remembered and find a little bit of peace as we have." She whispered to his ear as she closed his eyes and lay him down onto the stone floor.

She stood up slowly and shed the bloodstained ceremonial _kimono_ and only kept both her _nagajuban_ on. She started walking away from the temple with the same measured steps.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she fell to her knees at the bottom of the stairs at seeing the blood on her hands and not knowing what had happened. Her father was dead but she still felt sadness and grief over the loss. She had no one now and she had nothing to return to in this place anymore. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she struggled to get back on her feet. She had to get away from this place. She started walking steadily with her eyes trained only on the path before her.

She travelled without any change of clothing, without sustenance. She stopped only to rest when she felt tired. She had forced her leaded feet to step away from all the comforts she had known for the last ten years of her life. She did not fully understand where the need to preserve her life was coming from but she had continued on with a stubbornness born of the abruptness of her separation from the daily routine she had memorized so well.

It took her more than a week to get to the next town, by then she was covered in dirt and sweat, her lips parched and cracked. She had kept on walking on the dirt road until she had reached the large town that was closest to her home. She had wandered along its streets in the gathering dusk. It was nearly midnight when she came along a wooden bridge where it led to a large gate with two graceful willow trees on both sides swaying lightly in the breeze like a woman's sleeve saying farewell.

A moat surrounded this walled complex and as she drew nearer she saw a tiny town within, the streets lighted with colorful paper lanterns and beautiful women in exotic _kimono_ walking arm in arm with important looking men. She was mesmerized by the sight. But as she was about to step inside a burly man blocked her path, holding out a hand to stop her.

"Children are not allowed in Yoshiwara!" he barked at her in a tight tone.

She frowned, her stomach was rumbling and she could smell food inside. She was so weak with hunger and fatigue she could hardly talk but she could not take her eyes away from the colorful display just past the gate. She stood there, unwilling to budge and craning her neck unable to tear her eyes even for a moment as she beheld the secret world of women where the men played exclusively with their rules and were punished as the women see fit for whatever sin they may commit within its secured walls.

Young as she was she did not know those things; she only took delight in seeing such marvel and in her preoccupation did not notice someone observing her from the crowd. A woman with an elaborate _kisure_ clamped on her lips stood by the entrance to one of the tea houses and was looking at her disheveled form, sharp eyes seemingly already calculating every inch of her small figure. But it was to her large eyes that the woman was staring rather fixedly. She blew smoke into the air before walking towards the gate, her eyes never once leaving the face of this young girl.

"Well hello there little one." At the sound of the woman's voice the guard turned to bow at her deeply, muttering apologies hurriedly which she only waved away carelessly.

"I've been looking for this girl all afternoon you know. How come you won't let her back inside? You're such a silly man forgetting one of my newest _Kamuro_!" the woman's voice has taken an almost flirty tone but it was so subtle that the little girl merely thought it was flattery.

She watched with wide eyes as she was taken by the arm and led inside the gate by the woman who had kept a tight hold on her sleeve as she navigated their way through the rowdy streets filled with lights and music and dancing.

Her provincial nature was assaulted by the things surrounding her. Never before in all her life had she seen such beautiful and colorful _kimono_. The extravagance and the abandon to life's pleasures. It was rich and surreal and she had been drawn into it so suddenly that it left her breathless. There was something about the festive atmosphere, the revelry that echoed in her muddled state of mind. Everything was becoming a mix of memories and of dreams and it was making her more dizzy as they turned one corner and then another until she found herself in the back garden of a two storey house and the woman had let go of her sleeve.

She blinked, trying to clear her now unsteady vision and she collapsed on the box of violets in a heap.

The woman turned at the sound she made when she had hit the boxes and clucked her tongue at the sight with a shake of her head.

"I've found you at last, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay...so i was watching this perf. of a kabuki play called 'orochi' by this awesome, awesome, magnificent onnagata Tamasaburo-sama! and i was so inspired by it that i had already written more than half of this chap when i finally realized it was already morning! :D**

**Gaahhh~! O.O I just can't stop! hahaha! XD**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**If ya enjoyed this chap then tell me what ya think about it, eh? :X**

**Salamat! :P**

**See ya all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya!**

**Finally a new chap! *laughs evilly***

**.we glimpse the moon, hiding between dark clouds only for a passing moment before it's obscured by darkness once more. :X**

**A/N:**

**So...more jap. words! yay! :P**

**Yujo- woman of pleasure**

**hari-mise- the display room with the lattice windows.**

**This is still Rukia's POV. :)**

****.Let's turn back the passing of time only for a little while and let more of her past come into the light.****

* * *

><p><strong>Nine: Lost Moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

A hundred red eyes surrounded her. She can sense their purpose and it was for her. But she was not afraid now. Maybe the darkness has indeed succeeded in taking her and she had been the only one to have died in the end; taken by the gods.

Mocking laughter echoed around her. She could hear a distant voice, much clearer than the others. It was laughing at her in a child-like tone but sounding far from innocent.

_The gods are no more little one. They do not live in this plane anymore and our existence only proves they have grown weaker!_

This childish laughter echoed around her but she could see nothing, only darkness.

_Wake little one and see what has really happened! Where your own little feet had taken you!_

Her eyes snapped open the same time the door slid open. Her sight landed on the wooden ceiling, it was bright wherever she was. It was warm and she can smell food somewhere near. The door slid close with a snap making her head turn towards the sound and saw that there were people inside the room with her.

"Good. You're awake." It was the very same woman who had brought her inside the gate, still smoking her _kisure_. A servant girl had laid down a tray laden with food and the woman watched before she then motioned for her to sit up. "You must eat something. Go on…help yourself. These are all for you."

Her eyes roamed the room, taking in the beautiful mural on one side of the wall of a river bank at sunrise, the lacquered trinkets and the intricate latticework on the dividers and windows, the silk screen dividers painted with flowers in full bloom.

"Do you know where you are?" the question made her suddenly pause in her inspection of the room. She shook her head in answer and glanced back at the tray where her meal was waiting to be consumed. She was very reluctant to move, she was afraid that this was still part of a dream. Everything about this place was surreal. She has never seen such a wonderful room full of pretty things and with such a big picture on the wall!

"What is your name?" smoke swirled in the air around them now as the woman spoke again.

Her eyes widened at the question, her mouth partially open to give an automatic answer but nothing came out. She tried again but still she could not find her voice. The woman turned her head to look at her fully as she put down her _kisure_. "What is the matter?"

She blinked as she struggled to answer; "Ru…" a lump was forming in her throat making her choke on her own words. "…kia."

"Hmm…Rukia-chan, eh?" an almost amused smile turned up the corner of the woman's lips as she sucked on her _kisure_. "You do not know where you are, do you?"

Rukia slowly approached the small table where her meal was waiting as she nodded her head. Her stomach barely rumbled, a constant numb had already spread in them. Even through the nauseating feeling she picked up the chopsticks and the rice bowl and began shovelling them into her mouth. When she had consumed almost half of its contents she picked up the other bowl filled with steaming _miso_ soup and chugged it down. The woman only observed as she ate like the starved child that she was. She waited until she had somehow swallowed before speaking again.

"You have come to a secret place you see." The woman was smiling now at the wide eyed girl staring at her as she moved to the window to open it wide.

"Secret…place?" the child's voice was soft as she stared out the window, the myriad of lights playing on her dirty face, reflecting in her bright eyes.

"Yes. This is women's hidden world…this is a city that never sleeps." The woman lazily leaned on her palm as she herself gazed out the window and onto the busy street.

They both observed the festive little scene for a moment, letting the music and the scattered conversation fill in the silence between them.

"Come out after you have finished with your meal. You will have to be taken to the bath house tonight."

The woman stood up gracefully, her _kimono_ rustling softly with her precise movements. Rukia was captivated as she beheld the woman before her whose back was rigidly straight, her hair perfectly coiffed, her _kimono_ elegant as she walked towards the open door and slid it close with a snap.

Rukia bit on her chopsticks, her brows furrowed. She did not fully understand what the woman told her but she had heard enough from her village about the women they called _Yujo_ in Edo who dwelled in the walled city of Yoshiwara. She was there now she knew that much but she did not know what it is that she was to do or what it is that they actually do in Yoshiwara. She had been too young to understand the jokes the men made about the women here.

She placed her chopsticks over her empty rice bowl and clapped her hands together with an accompanying small bow of thanks before she stood up and went out the room. The moment she did she was greeted with even more grandeur as she stood there in the dimly lit hallway. Colors, tapestries, and wood work everything was done tastefully, decoratively elegant. She was so absorbed in marvelling at every little thing that caught her fancy that she barely heard the strange noises echoing on the floor she was in. But she did hear one voice quite clearly.

"Ah, _Oiran_ is back!"

She turned at the sound of the cry soon followed by footsteps hurrying towards her and found herself face to face with a young girl who looked to be only a little older than her, panting unbecomingly as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Come with me! Hurry! _Oiran_ must not see you! Ohh~!" the girl sounded hysterical as she grabbed hold of her arm and proceeded to drag her away from the corridor only to abruptly stop midway towards the stairs with a loud gasp making Rukia bump onto her back rather hard.

"_O-Oiran_!"

Rukia peeked slowly from over the girl's shoulder and laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She stood tall and willowy, even the many layers of elaborate _kimono_ did not mask her svelte figure. Her skin was so pale almost the same color as the white make-up she had put on her face. She had dozens of pins on her hair and a strip of red ribbon was tied on the bun under the lacquered comb with a pattern of tiny cranes in flight.

"Who is that behind you?" her voice was light almost lilting rendering her all the more attractive.

"She's the new _Kamuro_ _Okami-san_ brought in today. I was just about to bring her to the bath house…" the girl's voice had become quiet as she kept her gaze on the floor not daring to raise her eyes to look at the imposing figure before her.

"Let me see her…" the _Oiran_ muttered almost wistfully as she took a step towards them, her hands hidden under the fold of her _obi_.

The girl reluctantly stepped aside, biting on her lower lip nervously as she did so and exposing Rukia who was looking up at the woman's face with wide eyes as if she could take in fully the exquisite sight before her all the more perfectly if she did not blink.

"My, my…_Okami-san_ has lucked out hasn't she." The woman chuckled softly behind her sleeve as she looked down at Rukia with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "I am _Oiran_ of this _Okiya_ little girl. You should remember that…as well as that you will be serving under me from now on." The woman reached out with one fragrant hand to pick out a grain of rice from her dirt streaked cheek to flick it to the ground before sweeping onto the corridor without a backward glance.

A loud gasp in front of her ripped Rukia from her daze as she saw the other girl with her hand covering her mouth, her eyes large and bright with excitement as she tried her very best to not let out another sound. "Do you know how lucky you are!" she leaned closer to her to whisper hurriedly. "The _Oiran_ herself has chosen you to become one of her _Kamuro_! It is an honor to serve and be trained by _Oiran_ personally! She has not chosen anyone since she had been made _Oiran_…you will be the envy of the entire _Okiya_!" the girl proceeded to drag her again down the stairs and onto the back door where she picked up a lantern to light their way as they went out to the dark street.

"Are you a _K-Ka-Kamu_…_Kamu…ro_?" Rukia stuttered with the word as they navigated their way through the darkened streets.

"I am. But I'm not one of _Oiran_'s…I'm just serving the _Okiya_. And I really did not think I had the chance to be chosen anyway. I'm not as pretty as you!" the girl giggled as she went inside the door to their left and bowed to the open door immediately to the right of the entrance where the proprietress was waving them carelessly to go on in. Rukia's head was spinning again at the unfamiliar place and all that she was being told.

"This is a bath house…now you must go and get cleaned up by yourself. I'll just fetch you your change of clothes." She pushed Rukia inside one of the doors with a pink banner over it and hurried out again. She stopped when Rukia gave a sudden cry, her little hand outstretched towards her.

"Oh, I will be right back! Just start scrubbing!" she gave Rukia a friendly little wave before she took off in a run, her _geta_ clanking noisily against the wooden floor.

She was the only one there, steam rose from the tubs and the room was deliciously warm. She started to strip off her dirty clothes and tentatively dipped her toes in to test the temperature. When she was sure she would be able to take in the heat, she submerged her little body fully, drawing her knees to her chest as she blew air bubbles through her nose. The water felt nice, she sat there for some time until the girl from the _Okiya_ came barrelling in with an armful of things. Along with her clothes, she had also brought along a pair of _geta_ which she said was the smallest pair they had at the _Okiya_ at the moment. And a wooden comb.

The girl clucked her tongue when she found her just soaking there and not cleaning herself properly. With an almost maternal air about her she tied her sleeves back and picked up the little rack with the soap and began cleaning Rukia herself, chattering all the while as Rukia stayed silent, listening attentively as the girl idled away with telling her all about the _Okiya_ and Yoshiwara how it was a marvelous place. But Rukia did not understand anything, especially the part of how being sold to a place such as this could ever be a good thing. But she did not ask, afraid that the girl would stop talking or be offended by her bluntness. She was still too afraid to be alone again so she kept quiet until they were walking back hand in hand to the _Okiya_.

_Okami-san_ met them by the back garden and they both bowed in greeting. The woman's eyebrow arched in surprise at Rukia who had a small smile on her lips as she straightened up to look her right in the eyes. She was completely cleaned up now and without the dirt her skin was practically gleaming like porcelain in the dim light, her eyes were an uncanny mix of violet and indigo making one undecided on what it actually is. If she did not know better she would have mistaken this girl for a daughter of a high ranking noble, such a pretty, pretty child…all innocence and something else, something dark lurking behind that smile.

"_Oiran_ has told me something very, very interesting tonight little Rukia." The woman said as she motioned for them to come inside before heading back in herself.

"She tells me that she wants you to become her _Kamuro_!" the woman let out a chortle as she slid open the door to her tiny office next to the _hari-mise_. "You've hardly been here for a day and yet…" the woman sat behind her desk and propped up her elbows before resting her chin on her tightly steepled fingers.

"I must admit that you are a pretty little thing…and now that _Oiran_ has set her eyes on you I am expecting very great things indeed." _Okami-san_ was talking more to herself than to the child kneeling across her. Her head was slightly tilted to the side as she looked at the child with half lidded eyes.

Rukia did not know what to make of her words so she just sat still, fidgeting with her hands but not daring to look away from the woman's hooded gaze.

"You must begin your lessons at once. You must go to school every morning at six a.m. and not a second late…or you will be punished accordingly." If at all possible the woman's eyes narrowed even more. "You are part of this _Okiya_ now. Do you know what that means?"

"N-no…" Rukia trailed off uncertainly not knowing how to address the woman before her.

"It means that you will work here—for me, for your keep. And you will call me _Okami-san_ from now on."The woman supplied almost at once as she disposed of the ashes from her _kisure_ to the little box on the floor near her foot.

"Work?..." Rukia looked at the woman quizzically.

"Well you will have to start at the bottom little one. Do not expect to be treated any better than the other girls here. You-even the _Oiran_ was a maid too once. But you shall be taught everything you have to learn to become even more useful to this _Okiya_."

Rukia fisted her small hands on her lap as she tried to take in what she was just told. She supposed she should be grateful that this woman had taken her in and it was only proper for her to pay her the only way possible. By being her slave.

Her introduction to the life in Yoshiwara was as abrupt as her appearance. At the course of a few weeks she had at last started to understand what kind of business _Okami-san_ was running and what it is exactly that the many _Shinsou_ _nee-san_ and the _Oiran_ do.

Their _Okiya_ was one of the few first class houses in the Yoshiwara. Their customers were high ranking _Samurai_ and _Daimyo_. Not a single commoner would be caught wandering over the front of the shop for it usually causes them despair, not having enough money to be able to afford the most beautiful of the women available for the night. This _Okiya_ was known for class and the cost of that is not once mentioned and is never asked outright. It is not a custom in Yoshiwara to talk openly about money. It is especially considered an insult to an _Oiran_ if a patron would ask her outright how much she would cost.

It is almost the start of a new season, the sky was overcast and the atmosphere is gloomy. Rukia was helping her _Oiran nee-san_ comb her lustrous long hair before she would have to assist her in getting dressed for the day.

"Rukia…" the _Oiran_'s voice was breathy, almost childishly so and it took her a moment to understand she had been called to attention.

"Yes, _Oiran nee-san_?" she did not stop her strokes as she lifted her head slightly to regard the woman who she thought had dozed off a while ago, casually lying on the _tatami_ with Rukia's lap as a cushion for her head.

"Soon…it will be time for you to take a customer..." _Oiran_ opened one hazel eye to peer at her with that mysterious smile on her lips. When she saw uncertainty cloud the girl's face she frowned and pouted her full lips. "You've been attracting a lot of attention now and you're hardly a _Shinsou_! You have such a natural ability to catch men's attention and hold it…do you know that, Rukia?"

Before Rukia could even process what had happened _Oiran_ was kneeling before her, her slender fingers lightly combing through Rukia's hair as she leaned in closer, her eyes half lidded. "Oh, Rukia …one can practically smell their want to be the first to untie your _obi_!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she flushed in sudden embarrassment, she looked away but not because she was uncomfortable but because she could almost recognize the truth behind _Oiran_'s words.

"Remember that besotted _Samurai_ who wanted to buy you outright? Such a silly man he was…" the woman laughed softly as she closed her eye once more, letting her long lashes flutter against her cheeks. "But I don't want your first customer to be some perverted old man. I want you to be with a young man…who knows what he's doing." She opened both her eyes now to look at the young girl before her. "A man who knows how to…pleasure a woman thoroughly." She began twirling locks of Rukia's hair again as her voice grew steadily softer and huskier. Rukia merely looked at her, entranced by her words and her almost unnatural presence before her.

"Soon you will find out exactly what I mean." She let the silky strands slip from her fingers as she lithely got to her feet. "Play something for me on the _koto_. I want to hear your beautiful playing as I get dressed."

Rukia bowed slightly and moved towards the instrument on one corner of the room, right beside the folding screen by the open window.

She did not know it herself but there was something about Rukia's playing that almost sounds too perfect, too precise but it was passionate. When she played she made it sound complex and completely unique. Her music excited the senses. Like a siren's song that could just as well probably lead to one's demise. It muddled with one's judgments enough to make them lose control for a while through the duration of her song. As if with every string she strums she's plucking away their inhibitions little by little.

The rustling of silk against silk was the only sound apart from the _koto_ and soon it was only Rukia's music that could be heard. Even the tiniest sound in the Okiya was silenced and there were only her nimble fingers strumming and prancing across the instrument almost lazily as she went through the movements. It was almost as wonderful just watching her play as is hearing it. There was something even more entrancing about her as she moved her arms and her slender wrists to be able to make such marvelous sounds.

When the last string has stopped vibrating, she finally looked up at the woman standing by the door with one slender hand on the frame and a mischievous smile on her red lips. "Ready?"

Rukia nodded once and slightly loosened her _obi_ almost mirroring the same smile on her lips as she stood up to follow after her _nee-san_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin' and if ya love this ya better hit that link with the speech bubble and tell me how much ya did...or didn't? o_O<strong>

**Salamat! :)**

**See ya all soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! :)**

**Been a while since I updated eh? sorry for that...I did leave a little note in my profile about it though. :P**

**.she does not lie, she only observes as everything starts to die. one...by one. :X**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine and Kubo-sensei is awesomeness! :X  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Red Moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

_Dozens of screaming voices erupted in her head; shrieking in abject terror. And in the midst of this chaos there was a loud fierce rumbling sound almost drowning out the helpless begging, crying of the voices and it was everywhere. While she only stood there, unable to do a thing as everything was engulfed in flames. The only audience to such devastation, the only witness to loss that made her very soul tremble at its tragic ending. At the same time somewhere at the back of her mind she was delighting in the carnage happening before her, she was feasting her senses on the scent of blood and burnt flesh steadily growing stronger around her. _

_The madness inside her was an all consuming presence she could not control. Something within her was utterly euphoric as she danced around the carcass of people she used to know, of things she used to see every day of her existence in this floating world. The colorful lights were gone only to be replaced by this single burning heat. Rivulets of her sweat dripped down her skin, but she seem not to mind while she hummed a withering lullaby and walked in time with an irregular drum beat only she could hear. A funeral song echoing within her soul, as it had thousands of deaths before, many, many years before. _

_Her kimono was covered in soot and dried blood, her skin marred by dust clotted by sweat. Her eyes a feral red, glowing amidst the embers in the nearby houses already half destroyed. The wooden structures crackling like kindling._

_Soon desolation will follow this inferno and she will be the only one left again._

"Rukia!"

She turned her head, hearing her name called so suddenly next to her ear. Her blurry vision latched onto _Oiran_'s frowning face. She blinked down at her hands feeling them extended slightly forward and found she was holding the _sake_ bottle about to be poured into a waiting cup a hand was patiently holding out to her. She followed the cup to the hand holding it and up to the lean arm and finally to the handsome face of the young man smiling indulgently at her, gray eyes glinting in amusement.

"I'm sorry…I must've…" she muttered trailing off in confusion as she poured the drink and withdrew her hand, letting her gaze fall to the _tatami_ between them.

The flow of conversation became suddenly louder to her ears as she tried to shake herself free from the vision. It had felt so real that it had consumed her so utterly she had forgotten where she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

"Were you off somewhere else, Rukia?" the young man leaned down to peer at her as she tried to hide her embarrassment but to no avail as he merely chuckled at seeing her flustered face. He set down his cup and gently took her hand into his warmer ones, holding them lightly. She had looked up at him in surprise suddenly feeling self-conscious. How bold his actions were even in front of the _Oiran_! She stole an uneasy glance at her _nee-san_ and saw that she was smiling coyly as she watched them.

"Why is your hand so cold?" his voice was merely curious as he slowly turned her hand so that her palm was facing up, his finger tracing lightly across the soft skin making her stomach tighten at the sensation it was creating.

Rukia studied his face as he was busy paying attention to her hand. She studied the reflection of the lamp light on his dull red hair and how it barely lightened in color. He seemed perfectly amiable with an air of slight sadness with the way his lips would almost curl into a smile but not quite. How his hooded gray eyes were now openly staring at her face somewhat with mild curiosity. He was gazing at her like how one would gaze at the first bloom of the season—with slight awe and almost reverence.

She let a smile slip to cover her preoccupation with his features. He was handsome and highly respectable being the eldest son of a _Daimyo_. He was young though still but experience could be read from his demeanor to make up for which he lacked in age.

His hand had moved now to her wrist as his thumb joined his finger in caressing her skin, sending unexpected tiny bolts of electricity through her arm.

"Ashido-sama…"

"Hmm?..."

"Will you tell me…about the life outside?" her voice had gone quiet as her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips quirking at the corners.

His eyebrows rose at her question but he did not seem reluctant to answer so she waited. Both interested and just wanting to distract herself from the heat starting to spread in her body due to his incessant feathery caresses.

"There isn't much to see out there at all." He finally replied after a while, his brows slightly furrowed in thought. "The world outside these walls…is not as easily lived. It's not as bright, not as…happy." His gray eyes strayed to her face again, a wistful glint in them. "You're so beautiful…do you know that?"

Rukia smiled slightly. He was trying to avoid telling her about life outside and she had been a bit insensitive to even ask him. He had come here after all to escape it. But she just wanted to get a little breathing space, to somehow get her thoughts together. She was suddenly very nervous now that her first night as a full pledged _Shinsou_ has finally come. But that proved to be unneeded as he abruptly placed her hand back onto her lap, his hand lingering a moment too long before withdrawing them and gripping the cup once again.

"Will you tell me more about yourself then?..." she let her smile widen, opening her large eyes a little wider.

He turned away briefly with a low chuckle. "I will tell you anything you want to know…Rukia."

When he looked back at her again she knew by the look in his eyes that he will deny her nothing. Something surged within her with that single glance, the feeling of power flowing through her made her skin tingle. It was exhilarating and any fears that might have been brought up with it was brushed aside as he placed his hand gently over her knee, an almost possessive gesture that made her almost purr in response to the heat emanating from his palm.

Her body felt like a newly strummed string resonating from the feel of his touch as if something deep within her was awakening slowly.

They were alone now. He had taken her by the hand and led her to another room, as soon as her _nee-san_ and her patron had left to go and be alone themselves. She did not even hesitate or falter in her step as she walked beside him her hand in his. There were no words between them and none were needed.

Rukia leaned back on the _futon_ very slowly, Ashido's body mirroring her movements. Their eyes were locked onto each other, their breathing almost in sync. His hand moved to slip her first layer of _kimono_ off and she let him. But he went no further than that as he leaned even closer to her to brush his lips lightly against hers before moving to her cheek then her neck. She felt his fingers push her collar aside slowly to reveal her pale shoulder. His hot breath fanned across her exposed skin making her shiver.

The room was shadowed. There wasn't a single lamp lit and the moonlight dimly penetrated the heavily stained glass covering the windows that were tightly shut. Only the thinnest of light gave the tiniest illumination on the two bodies on the _futon_.

Rukia closed her eyes, feeling the fire roaring into life inside her body. Ashido was nipping on her shoulder now and she gasped lightly as his hot tongue licked the hollow base of her throat making her arch her neck to give him more access to her burning skin. Very slowly she felt him start to untie her elaborately knotted _obi_ his movements unhurried and only adding to the strange sensations that made her tingle all over. She wanted to feel skin against her own to alleviate even partially the burning feeling and the want to feel more and more.

The lengthy piece of embroidered silk around her waist was finally loose and she shuddered deliciously as it slipped from her body and was discarded somewhere. She weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled him close to kiss him with mounting passion. She was suddenly feeling recklessly dominant as she slipped her tongue into his parted lips. A moan sounded at the back of her throat as his tongue met hers just as frenzied, just as demanding. He threw caution to the wind as he suddenly gripped the back of her knee and lifted her leg as he positioned himself more snugly between her legs. His fingers caressing her skin expertly making her relax even more.

There was an undefined hunger within her, fuelling her desire even more as she slipped her hand under his _kimono_ to caress his muscular chest. Her other hand gripped his hair tighter as he deepened the kiss even more. There was no hesitation at all as she untied his _obi_ and gently slipped his _kimono_ off his broad shoulders. The heat of his bare skin was intense and she wanted to feel it all the more against her own.

Both of them were gasping for breath as they broke apart. Ashido gently cupped her cheek almost tenderly before he slid down the length of her body and positioned himself over her bare feet. Rukia watched him with a mix of fascination and smoldering lust, she did not know that her eyes had started to tint with red as did Ashido's who had lowered his eyes to stare at her feet with his hands soon following. His fingernails traced swirling patterns on her sole making Rukia close her eyes, a light smile on her slightly swollen lips. His other hand was sliding slowly up and down the back of her leg making her sigh. Her eye flew open in surprise when he began sucking on her toes. His tongue lolling over the sensitive area as he continued with his caresses pushing her even more over the edge.

The more pressure he applied to her skin the more intense was the heat between her legs. She could feel her inner walls contracting as she grew moist. She was completely aroused now and she could faintly hear Ashido growling softly as he trailed kisses up her leg. He gave her bent knee a long lick, tasting the light sweat already coating her body. She was almost ready, her sweet musky scent already permeating the heated air.

Her small body had all but gone deliciously limp, already on the way to surrendering. She flushed all over, her eyes hazy and unfocused as he expertly built up her desire more and more until all she could think of was having him. She hardly noticed his lips moving fiercely, forming words as though he were chanting.

A low growl rumbled in her chest making Ashido look up at her face curiously, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"Come here…" her voice was low but clear, commanding. She was smiling a wide twisted smile that made her blood red lips look cruel.

Ashido slowly came up so their faces were inches apart again; his lean arms on her either side supporting his weight.

"Let me taste you…" her voice had dropped to a whisper as she breathed on his neck, her cold hand slithering across his chest up to his taut neck before tilting his chin up and sinking her sharp teeth on the hammering pulse making him groan in both surprise and pain.

"Hmm…desire…and need." She licked her lips as she muttered next to his ear. The wound was already healing and only smudges of blood remained. "Why have you called me out?" her grip on his neck tightened considerably as she leaned away to look into his eyes that were now burning entirely red.

"Need." Was the short reply as he held her gaze steadily with the merest hint of fear hovering over the edges. His fear made her smile wider but the anger simmering along with it she could hardly contain. The nerve of this lowly being to address her like this! With a snarl she backhanded him on the face and deliberately dragged her nails across his handsome face as she struck him a second time. She watched as his wounds healed quickly, as his blood trickled down his jaw right to her open and waiting mouth.

"A bargain…is it?" she asked in mock pleasantry, her voice taking on forced a sweet tone.

He did not move. Not that he could when she had immobilized him. His mounting fear was exciting her all the more but his blood was turning acrid, igniting her anger but she did nothing and merely wiped off all its traces with her tongue.

"Did you think that I did not know what your little clan has been planning all along?" she went on in the same tone, her smile still intact. Her eyes were burning, the reds swirling in anger almost tinged with indigo. "_Aww_…do not be afraid, Ashido. I will not kill you yet…you have become rather…precious to Rukia with you coming here almost every other night. I do not wish to hurt her if you just…suddenly disappear without a word." She gripped his neck even tighter, making him choke as his face started to turn red, the veins popping up.

"Do not think I will forget what you did…now complete the ritual. Let it all begin.." her voice was faint now, more silent than a whisper and then her grip went slack.

"Rukia?" Ashido's voice was strained as he rasped out her name. She blinked in sudden confusion finding him hovering over her with a strange look on his face.

"Ashido-sama, what is the matter?" she frowned at him when he did not say anything and merely looked away from her. She could've sworn that he looked scared.

Very gently she placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb. "It's alright…"

His head whipped to face her again at her words, his eyes were wide but a smile was on his lips as he grasped her hand and squeezed it faintly. "Of course…" he leaned down and caught her lips for a slow and sensual kiss. After that it was a blur of cloth, silk and then skin against skin.

Rukia sighed as Ashido's hands explored her body. Every touch was sure, tantalizingly sweet, making her open up and yield more of her body to him.

He gripped her slim legs and wrapped them securely around his waist as he aligned their bodies. Their gazes were locked once more; both mirroring the hazy look of lust. Rukia closed her eyes as she felt her body trembling, her every fiber humming in anticipation. She cried out softly with the pain and buried her face onto his hard chest as he gently eased himself in her, her grip on his arms tightening. He slid in very slowly until he was buried deep inside her and stopped. The sound of their shallow breathing was the only sound in the room.

Ashido hiked her legs higher around him, spreading her farther as he started moving inside her. He reached between them to stroke her making her moisten even more. The smell of her arousal was growing thicker around them as he started to build his rhythm eliciting little groans and gasps from her as she slowly got used to having him inside her. Rukia gasped loudly as he started thrusting harder sending waves of pleasure all over her body.

Her eyes flew open as she started feeling the building pleasure nearing its climax, her gasps becoming shorter and quicker. The eyes that had turned back to violet a moment ago was now swirling with glowing red, as if the colors are fighting for dominance. Her head was twisting jerkily, her face morphing into something monstrous then flitting back to normal again.

There was a terrible burning inside her; she could almost feel her fingertips as though they were laced with fire. She felt as though her very sweat was evaporating, turning into steam as she finally let out a strangled cry as her orgasm finally overcame her at the same time she felt a pull as her body flopped like a doll with its strings suddenly severed.

Ashido rolled over to the other side of the _futon_ and collapsed onto it with a sigh as he drew her body close to him and kissed the top of her mussed hair. Their skins were still warm, slick with sweat and flushed.

As the two of them lay side by side, drowsy and sated it was then that she heard it. A faint crackling sound soon followed by the smell of smoke. Rukia's eyes snapped open at once fully alert, her ears straining to hear another sound in the dead silence. Then she heard it clearly, the sound of fire and then the screaming started.

She shot to her feet the same time Ashido did, both of them hurriedly putting on their clothes and rushing out. A thick cloud of smoke had already spread in the corridor from one of the rooms at the end of the landing and fire was licking at the door and the walls.

"Rukia! Rukia get out now! Ah, Ashido-sama please get her outside!" _Okami-san_ was shouting to them, motioning to them to move fast with her arm as she covered her face with the sleeve of her _Kimono_.

She felt a strong pair of arms around her shoulders manoeuvring her towards the stairs, half pushing and half dragging her to the safety of the street. Before she could gather her bearings she found herself standing alone Ashido had disappeared to help in putting out the fire. She could faintly see his back as he hurriedly weaved through people going to the other direction.

The heat was oppressive and so was the raging fire that had somehow spread all over Yoshiwara, completely engulfing a quarter of the _Okiya_ lined up on the south end. Men were already running around trying to contain the fire but it was spreading fast and there weren't many of them. Some of the women were already helping but the children had been hurried away to safety and most of the _Oiran_.

Rukia's head snapped up the moment the thought of her _nee-san_ popped into her dazed mind. She looked around frantically to catch a glimpse of her, turning round in circles but all she could see were half dressed people running in every direction careless of their tousled appearances, some trying to get away and some trying to put off the fire. She caught sight of _Okami-san_ who looked stricken as she watched her beloved _Okiya_ being consumed by flames. She gripped the woman by the arm and shook her out of her stupor, forcing her to look at her instead.

"_Okami-san_! Where is _Oiran nee-san_?" her voice had took on a panicked edge as she went on shaking the woman who was looking at her blankly, then her expression saddened as she placed a hand on Rukia's arm.

"…She…she was in that room at the end of the landing which the fire had consumed first… I'm sorry Rukia." the woman's voice cracked as tears finally started sliding down her soot covered cheeks, leaving a clear trail down to her chin. She reached inside her _kimono_ with one hand and withdrew an extremely familiar object that made Rukia's heart stop as she caught sight of it.

It was the lacquered comb _Oiran_ always wore, the one with the pattern of cranes in flight.

_Okami-san_ gripped Rukia's hands that had fallen uselessly at her sides and pressed the comb into both of them and covered it with her own. "She dropped it earlier. This was her favorite…she said that her brother had given it to her…for luck before they were separated… She would've wanted you to have it."

Rukia looked up slowly, her vision blurred by tears freely flowing and completely unstoppable as she looked around her once more. It had been real, the vision she had earlier.

It had come true.

"It's not my fault…" she muttered as she gripped the comb tightly in her hand, the teeth biting into her palm and breaking skin, prickles of her blood oozed out of the wounds but she did not feel any of it.

"I didn't know it was going…to…happen…" she went on muttering as she stepped away from the weeping woman who had fallen to her knees, her shoulders shaking.

"…not…my fault…it's not…" Rukia's hand flew to her trembling lips, smearing her blood over them. Her eyes had become wild, unseeing as they reflected the raging flames before her. No one noticed her eyes flitting back and forth from violet into glowing red.

Still her tears fell and the wound on her hand was closing up leaving not a mark that it was ever there even as a cruel sneer curved on her bloodstained lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading as always and I hope you give a review. Tell me what ya think!<strong>

**-kimchi-**

**See ya all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya!**

**I know I've been updating irregularly...I'm blaming laziness and pms! hehe!**

**But never fear cause I know there are a lot of you reading...lurking round the corners and I'm thankful you guys have been sticking with the story. :) But you have to be thankful for the loyal reviewers who give me inspiration to keep writing even through my bout of laziness! *cackles* **

**And so...thank you once again for supporting this story in your own way. For the faves and the alerts. *grins***

**More jap. words yayy!:**

**kanzashi- hair ornaments**

**wagasa- traditional paper umbrella**

**shamisen- 4 stringed guitar-like instrument**

**wakizashi- a short sword usually worn by samurai w/ a katana...together they're called daisho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven: Blue Moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

"Listen up Rukia…look at how these _geisha_ dress. Aren't they different from us? Look at that…their _obi_ is tied more commonly, the _kimono_ they wear are much simpler, only a single layer. And they only put a few _kanzashi_ on their hair." Her _nee-san_ was speaking and she was listening very attentively as she watched the women playing the _shamisen_ for the patrons gathered at the common room.

"Rukia…" she turned her head abruptly, ripping her focused gaze from the group of women to face her _nee-san_ and found that they were now standing by the door of a tea house. Her _nee-san_ was holding a folded lacquered _wagasa_ and she had both her hands over its handle before her.

It was raining steadily and the sky was overcast and opaque, the thin white light streaming through the gray clouds made one's eyes hurt if you looked up directly. Rukia frowned in sudden confusion as she observed her surroundings. She could've sworn they were in the _Okiya_ just now, entertaining guests.

"Follow me, Rukia…" her _nee-san_ had opened her _wagasa_ and was holding out a hand for her to take. Tentatively and with shaking fingers she placed her hand over hers and stepped closer. The moment she did, everything around her started to change. The houses were crumbling, decaying. The _sakura _trees, newly planted for the coming _hanami_ were drying up, the barks cracking and breaking. The leaves were turning black as they fell from the stems as if mocking the rain that was falling just a little while ago.

The entire street was shadowed, Rukia's grip on her _nee-san_'s hand tightened as she looked around. They kept walking hand in hand with their footsteps echoing in the silence. There were no other people there and the shadows were stirring. They were coming nearer. Rukia gasped as she saw tendrils of black smoke curling upwards, slipping from the depths of the darkness and inching closer to them.

"Rukia…" the cooing voice of her _nee-san_ made her look at the woman in surprise but what she saw made her entire body shake with fear so great her eyes had started to water as she laid eyes on the grotesquely charred figure before her gracefully twirling her ruined _wagasa_. The elegant layers of her _kimono_ were half burnt, dried blood and bits of skin clung to it. Her lovely face was half burnt; a single hazel eye was staring at her mournfully. The hand she was gripping was a blackened skeleton.

"Oh, Rukia…" the familiar voice muttered soothingly as she let her skeletal hand fall to her side. She took a step back, the moving shadows right behind her, forming an almost solid wall of swirling darkness.

"They're calling for you…can't you hear them?" the woman cupped a burnt hand to her ear as she leaned closer to the shadows. Rukia could only watch in mounting terror as red slits of eyes started to appear amidst the blackness.

"They want you to remember who you are. They want you to remember _what_ you are!" the woman raised her voice slightly as she spoke making Rukia jump.

"Do you not know what you are dear Rukia?" _Oiran_'s voice had suddenly gone very quiet as she closed her one good eye.

"I…" Rukia's voice was barely a whisper as she struggled to answer. Her eyebrows were trembling, deeply knitted together as she fought to control her overwhelming fear.

"You…" _Oiran_'s voice had gone silent too as she spoke. Then her eye flew open and her voice became a roar of fury. "You little _she-demon_! You killed me! You led me to my death! Murderer! Eater of flesh and soul! You killed me! You killed me! You evil little thing! Dressing up in the skin of an innocent little girl…but you do not fool me! You are a killer! Accursed thing! You have killed me!" as she shrieked, the shadows had started to wrap around her body, the red eyes emitting hissing and snarling sounds.

Rukia looked on as if in a daze. The woman she had come to love so dearly was now an animated corpse raging before her insisting that she had been the one to cause her death.

"You are a harbinger of death! Anywhere you go death will surely follow! You are cursed to roam this earth forever! Alone! With no one to comfort you! You will always be alone!" blood and spittle was spewing from the woman's mouth, trickling down to her chin. Even her eyes and nose was starting to bleed. The shadows were inching closer like snakes coiling tighter and tighter around her body. They were licking her blood, slurping it down. Rukia could feel their euphoria but it was not really for the blood. It was for the certainty of the kill.

Rukia could hear _Oiran_ choking pathetically as the shadows gripped her body tighter. What little life had been given to her was now slowly being consumed by the dozens of red eyes. The incessant whispering growing louder and louder but all she could catch were a few words.

_Searching_…_he_…_the clan_…_she_…_gone missing_…_must find_…_the other clans_..._wants_…_must find_…_her_.

_Oiran_ was laughing within the swirling darkness and the sound sent chills down Rukia's spine. Her laughter was otherworldly; it was filled with hatred and then agony as it turned into a blood curdling scream and then there was silence again.

She watched now as the shadows retreated back into the darkness, seeping into the cracks on the tree trunks, the breaks in the ground and the desolate buildings all charred black and into nothingness.

Someone had gripped her shoulder and was shaking her roughly. She had opened her mouth about to scream when her eyes landed on the worried face of _Okami-san_ looking down at her. It was she that had shaken her awake. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision of the dream.

She was in her room in the _Okiya_ and it had only been a nightmare.

"Another one?..." _Okami-san_ had moved towards the window and started to slide them open one by one, letting the warm sunlight filter into the room.

"Yes…" Rukia croaked as she slowly sat up on the _futon_, letting the covers fall on her lap. "Did I scream?..." she was looking at the _tatami_ as she asked and she only heard _Okami-san_ heave a deep sigh but she did not see the narrowing of her sharp eyes nor the thinning of her mouth as she pursed her lips.

"No. You were not screaming this time child…now hurry up and go downstairs. Breakfast is starting…and it is not good to keep the food waiting on the table." _Okami-san_ swept out of the room, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Rukia glanced at her vanity and sighed. Today was the day and she could not decide whether the dream was indeed an unfavourable omen for her or was it not in her favor to have chosen this day of all days. But she had wanted to pay her respects and she wanted it to be this day, the very day that her _nee-san_ had been abruptly taken from her three years ago.

Was her _nee-san_ displeased that she had picked this very day to become a fully initiated _Oiran_ that time? The dream was unsettling and Rukia still found focusing on her surroundings a bit difficult as though she were half in the waking world and half in the world of the dead.

Her gaze wandered to the miniature portrait encased in a lacquered frame. It had been done by one of _Oiran_'s patrons, the young man everyone had always thought to have been her lover. But truthfully he was not. The _Oiran_ had never taken a lover, she had never fallen in love and she had gained much for her choice.

But now it was Rukia's turn. She was the only eligible candidate for the position ever since she had been chosen by _Oiran_. And there had never been any doubt about her future place in the _Okiya_. Now all she had to do was continue to fulfill it as the _Okiya_'s new _Oiran_.

She had dressed elaborately, putting on as many layers as she could manage while travelling a fair distance. Her make-up done expertly by her own hand and her hair she had to get done by the hair dresser after breakfast due _Okami-san_'s scrupulous insistence. Other than that she had done everything herself as her _nee-san_ had taught her. And as her _nee-san_ before her she had not taken a _Kamuro_ yet to help her.

Dusk was already hovering over the horizon when she finally stepped out of her room and made her way down the stairs and out to the front of the _Okiya_ where everyone was waiting for her so they could begin the _Dochu_.

This was her very first engagement outside as the newest _Oiran_ in Yoshiwara. A slip of paper was peeking at her collar as she took her place beside the manservant standing rigidly with a piece of cloth on his shoulder where she would be putting her hand to steady herself as she walked just as she had been practicing since she was still a _Kamuro_. As the _Oiran_ had patiently taught her, over and over until she finally managed to walk the proper way wearing the _koma-geta_ without stumbling even once. Her back straight, her chin high and her feet curving in graceful figure eights as she took one measured step after another.

If she stumbled even slightly, people would laugh at her. They would think her absolutely unfit to take the place of the greatest _Oiran_ in Yoshiwara. She would be ridiculed and shamed and that thinking had been stamped into her mind. She had made a pledge to uphold her _nee-san_'s reputation and she will make true of that promise. She would rather take her own life than to sullen the late _Oiran_'s name.

She had been chosen and whatever the reason had been behind it, whatever intent _Oiran_ had in mind when she had picked out the grain of rice sticking to her cheek that day and declared her as her very own _Kamuro_ she would not think anything of it. Starting today she would not dwell on her anymore. She would follow whatever fate has in store for her from now on. And most importantly she will make a name for herself, greater than her _nee-san_.

Her face had taken on a stubborn expression as she stepped outside the _Okiya_ before softening into a lovely smile as she gently placed a dainty hand on the cloth on the shoulder of the man servant. The bells jangled as the _Dochu_ finally began.

Stars had begun twinkling overhead and the velvety night sky now shadowed everything in darkness. And still they walked, the servants carrying lanterns in one hand and their sword handles on the other. The road outside of Yoshiwara had never been safe and there were a mere handful of tea houses scattered here and there on the road to offer shelter and aid.

Rukia had been summoned by the _Daimyo_ residing a little out of ways in the outskirts of the town. He had even sent an extremely expensive _obi_ for her to wear for their first meeting and Rukia had recoiled in shock when she held it in her hand for inspection late this afternoon. A coiled snake embroidered with black and silver thread was snarling at her with its jaws opened wide as if about to devour her, its forked tongue curling out. She could almost hear it hissing and she could almost imagine the venom trickling out of its bared fangs as she beheld its red eyes. But it was strikingly beautiful even if it was garishly macabre. And it was the first gift she had received from her first high ranking customer.

It was nearly dinner time when they had finally arrived before the manor and Rukia's feet were numb with fatigue for carrying the weight of the _koma-geta_ and for walking with it without faltering. Perspiration covered every inch of her body; she could feel it sliding down her back, her temples and her neck. The _Kamuro_ who accompanied her immediately started fussing over her. Patting gently at the sweat on her face and her neck, checking her hair for any strays that had managed to come out of their bindings and checking her clothes for anything at all that is amiss. They wiped her hands and bare feet of dust and dirt that had somehow managed to climb all the way up. But they could not soothe the aching in her body, especially her now leaden feet. She could hardly force herself to walk without gripping the manservant's shoulder tightly as she gritted her teeth and put one foot forward followed by the other.

Their retinue was ushered into the entrance hall by a servant that met them outside. But Rukia alone was led into a spacious room and was asked to take a seat as they served her tea and little colorful rice cakes before bowing out again.

Rukia looked around as she waited for the tea to cool, her hands on her lap and only moving her neck slightly to inspect the trinkets decorating the room she was in. This was her first time outside of Yoshiwara and to be inside a _Daimyo_'s manor. As she expected every bit of extravagance was present. The rich had always been blatant in their position and the status they had to uphold and their vanity of their wealth was to be displayed. But not so much as vulgarly proclaiming it in acquiring every little thing of value and of fame.

This room though was an example of pride and a little of arrogance. The four walls were practically covered with scrolls, paintings and poems all drawn and written masterfully. She would have liked to be able to study them more closely but she dared not move from her place. She contented herself at the moment at just observing them from her vantage point.

A couple of sword stands were placed on top of polished maple tables. A pair of _katana_ and _wakizashi_ with exquisite hilts both of its _saya_ lacquered black with metallic engravings embossed more for decoration than anything, from one end to the other. The markings immediately caught her attention from what little she could see of their intricate detail. An uneasy feeling was forming in her gut and she almost felt nausea slithering up her throat. She would have blamed it on nerves but she knew that this was a feeling of dread bubbling up inside her. A light sheen of perspiration was forming on her forehead; her hands were clammy and quickly turning cold.

She knew those swords. She had seen its sharp blade, felt it against her very skin. Those swords have torn her to pieces.

Her hand flew to her neck, wrapping her slim fingers around it as if to assure her that it was still attached to her body. She swallowed thickly, her gaze transfixed just as the door slid open and a man stepped in.

Rukia felt as though the very air was knocked out of her lungs as she laid eyes on the man who gave her a small bow of greeting. He was thin and pale, his squinting eyes were fixed on her and a wide eerie smile was plastered on his lips. His silvery hair was a mass of unruly spikes framing an angular yet slim face. He wore a dark blue crepe _kimono_ and black _hakama_ which the Emperor Ieyasu highly favoured thus compelling all his noble men to wear them instead of the more expensive silk.

The padded sound of his footsteps was the only sound in the room as he came towards her. The smile never left his face even as he sat to the empty cushion on the other side of the table to her right. She faced the other direction and so did he but his body was turned towards her while she only kept her gaze forward.

"And so what they have been sayin' is really true…you are lovely." His voice was lightly tinged with a strange accent she couldn't place.

He noticed she had not touched the plate of sweets or the tea and frowned making Rukia swallow as he saw the abrupt change of his expression.

"Are ya not hungry? I thought ya might be after walking all the way here and all…" his tone was light and his expression had become pleasant again. Rukia released the breath she was holding and managed a small smile.

"I was just waiting for the tea to cool…I prefer to drink first before eating sweets. I apologize if I have offended _Danna-sama_…" she bowed slightly, still not daring to look at the man straight in the face.

"That so?...well if ya don't like sweets then what shall I have the maids bring ya?..." his voice had taken on a teasing tone as he leaned in closer to her, resting his cheek on his fist as he peered at her.

"This is fine for me…I thank _Danna-sama_ for caring for my comfort." She kept her gaze down as she spoke.

"Well then…will ya play something for me on the _shamisen_? I also hear tell that you are a splendid musician…" he reclined to the back of the folding chair and gestured for one of the maids to bring the instrument forth. The girl placed it in Rukia's hand with a deep bow and retreated back to her post without a word.

"Do ya know of any tragic pieces?..."

Rukia paused in tuning the instrument to look up in surprise at the squinting _Danna_ grinning at her.

"I have learned many of passion and love…but I have also studied distraught and unhappiness. If it is all the same I shall play it for you…" Rukia lowered her lashes midway, "the tragedy of love lost and eternity…I believe you might have a taste for that…Ichimaru Gin."

The twang of the _shamisen_ prevented the man before her to respond as she began playing. He had opened his eyes slightly to better see the young woman before him. The dull glint in his crimson eyes was shadowed by his lids as his mouth went slack. His eyebrows knitted together as he observed the corner of her red lips curve upwards in a smirk, her red eyes fixed on him as she calmly went on playing.

He blinked and the eyes now staring at him were violet, her pink lips quirked in a half smile as she strummed.

"And so they are one…" he muttered under his breath, placing his fore finger and thumb over his chin as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><strong>.Let us bring back the darkness and let their pretense be known as to why they gather in shadows alone.<strong>

**A/N2: First i gotta clarify that i've been mostly using japanese demon lore though vaguely cause they're butt ugly creatures and nasty critters. It's more like a mix of western belief though if you've noticed...Also I was intrigued by their ancient belief that spirits/deities have in fact 2 souls, one is good and one is bad. Either can be dominant whatever the spirit's mood is at the moment. I was kind of playing with it here and I always wondered about Ichigo...anyways! Ichigo-sama will be making his come-back in the next chap so prepare yourselves! *cackles madly* And more of these demons will be revealed and about their...ah, nature. :X**

**A/N3: Straying off the topic of the story here...*squeals* Ep. 342 was soooo~ cute! too many IchiRuki moments! Gaaaahhhh~! I might have woken a few neighbors with my squealing at 6 a.m. hehe! Rukia was all touchy feely with Ichigo and she was sooo beautiful! O.O while Ichigo was being usual self...smiling to hide his emotions. Bah! But the holding hands! The holding hands! *squeals again* haha! I've never seen Rukia drawn so beautifully as in this episode I hardly noticed what a pretty boy Ichigo is now. *sniggers* I can't wait for the ep where Rukia returns with her new hairstyle! Kyaaa~~! :3**

**Thanks for reading...haha. :)**

**If ya want to review go ahead and do so...suggestions, comments, violent reactions...etcetera. :D**

**-kimchi-**

**See ya all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya!**

**Finally new chap is up. :)**

**A/N: Yes. A chap of awakening. x_X And Ichigo-sama is finally back after a long hiatus from the story line! *sniggers evilly***

**Jap. word of the day! :**

**juni-hitoe- the many layered dress during the heian period and it's really beautiful! *sighs***

**.Lovely lady death smile kindly upon me your lowly fleshly servant. bind me in your arms and let me linger not. farewell. farewell. :X.**

* * *

><p><strong>cover her face; mine eyes dazzle;<strong>

**she died young**

**-John Webster-**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve: Iridescent<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

_She was smiling sweetly, an armful of spider lilies clutched to her chest. Her long hair was plastered on her pale cheeks and her dripping juni-hitoe. The soaked layers must've been heavy but her small frame barely showed sign of strain in carrying its weight. Droplets of rain clung to her long lashes, slightly lowered as she peered at him lounging on the veranda. No, he was not waiting for her. He had not been worried where she might have gone to alone and that he was not angry that she had not told him or asked him to accompany her. He was just sitting, looking up at the gray sky waiting for it to clear._

_He breathed in deeply through his nose, her all too familiar scent permeating his senses that he forgot what he was about to say. Instead he turned away from her, his scowl deepening._

_She gently flopped down on the floor moving with her usual grace and leaned against him, her damp coldness made him shiver but he did not move nor did he particularly mind that she was making his kimono wet. She started to hum quietly as she arranged the blooms in her arms. He couldn't help it, he snuck a glance towards her and found she was staring up at him even as her hands moved, playing with the lilies. Her smile widened when their eyes met making him scoff but his scowl had already smoothed out and his lips were twitching._

"_Nel has been giving everyone hell the entire morning looking for you…" _

_Her hand faltered in tweaking a stray petal as her eyes clouded over. "Oh…" She leaned closer to him and linked her arm with his, letting the blood red blooms scatter at their feet._

"_Aren't you cold?" he reached out a hand to brush her damp hair off her face, his finger tracing the edge of her cheek making her close her eyes and press her cheek against his hand._

_She looked peaceful, her beauty almost too much for him to bear at times. But he just could not look away. He was constantly afraid that she would just vanish and leave him alone if he took his eyes off her even for a moment._

"_You're warm…" she muttered, twining their fingers lightly as she flashed him a mischievous grin. "That's why I don't feel cold."_

_She sounded so sure but he was afraid. He had always been afraid for her._

She had been cold in life and she had burned in death.

It was his fault. He had let her die. He had left her to her fate. He had done nothing and unable to do nothing he had wasted away. He had no purpose without her.

Ichigo twirled the stem of a pure white spider lily nimbly between his thumb and fore finger rather absently. He could feel the aching void in his chest growing the more he thought of her. She was supposed to be a constant presence beside him; he was supposed to protect her with his life.

The anger he harbored from the previous life had been reborn along with his other soul and that rage had burned inside him until the moment he saw her. And it had been unleashed when he saw Ashido idling with her. Since then, his wrath had escalated immensely and it was only by reminiscing would he be able to calm himself or when he was physically with her. Feeling her small body against his, hearing her heart beating strongly. Seeing with his own two eyes that she was indeed alive.

He hungered for her; he needed her wrapped up in his arms. Her silken hair against his bare chest, her softness and her scent he had wanted it all, had been desperate for it all.

The candle flames flickered as the shadows stirred. His eyes flitted to the corner of the dark room but he did not move where he had been sitting by himself on the veranda, looking up at the twinkling stars waiting for the moon to appear. But the fast moving clouds were becoming thick, dark and misty almost blocking out the night sky.

"She won't appear like she used to if you just think about her…you have to send her a formal summons now." A whispery voice spoke from the darkness followed by a dark figure materializing before its depths, a second later a larger figure appeared and they both stepped out, letting the dim light illuminate their features.

"It's almost time for the _momijigari_…would it not be a good time to send for her?" Nel casually sunk down on the cushions in the middle of the room, her long legs tangled under her _kimono_ as Grimmjow sat beside her, silently watching the young man peering up at the sky.

"I'd love to hear her playing the _koto_ once more…" her teasing tone turned into longing as she twirled a lock of her rippling blue green hair tied over one shoulder.

"She should be here…where she belongs. Where she is wanted…" Nel said in a forceful tone but her words were met by silence. Ichigo barely gave a hint that he acknowledged their presence.

"The other clans are vying against each other to get their hands on her and yet here we are…sitting on our asses. I thought that maybe…there was actually something to look forward to now that she had been found in the living world." Nel narrowed her eyes as Ichigo continued to ignore her.

"The elders said that it isn't safe to bring her here yet. They're even questioning her rebirth and how much she really knows of her own existence. You say she doesn't remember…but what if she has—" Grimmjow abruptly stopped speaking as Ichigo's hands closed around his neck in an iron grip, his eyes a burning gold in a sea of black. He was snarling with his face close to Grimmjow's who had his teeth bared, his fangs growing sharper by the second.

"She would never betray us!" his words sounded more like a growl rumbling deep within his chest as he spoke. His hair was slowly turning silvery as his skin started to stretch. The fury he's been harboring suddenly let loose.

"Ashido's been with her for years, Ichigo. Don't tell me you don't find that the least bit suspicious!" Grimmjow snarled back as he defiantly stared Ichigo directly in the eyes. "They did find her before we even knew where to start looking…"

Ichigo turned his head down as his grip loosened, his hands falling limply at his sides. "Don't…" his voice was harshly ragged as he spoke. "Just don't…at least not tonight…" His shoulders sagged in utter defeat yet again.

Nel opened her mouth as if about to say something then closed it again as her eyes darkened considerably in resignation. They have all waited enough to reunite with her but Ichigo had suffered more than any of them at her loss and the constant false hope they have had to put up with for over a decade.

It had been a shadowed night like this one, the moon hidden beneath an opaque wall of gray clouds. She did not scream, not even once as her body had been torn apart. Bones, skin, flesh, silken hair and her favorite _juni-hitoe_ a dark plum color and shades of violet and lavender blood stained shredded silk burning, quickly turning into ashes.

She had smiled, just as her eyes were slowly draining of life while Ichigo had screamed, roaring in fury so absolute he was turning into his true form, shedding his human skin as his screams rose into a monstrous raging, horns protruding from his enlarged head, his teeth a row of sharp fangs foaming with saliva as he continued his agonized scream.

But he had been too late as Rukia's body burst into tendrils of black fire and smoke. Ichigo collapsed to his hands and knees, his fists ramming on the ground leaving a small crater of broken paved stones as his screams turned into the keening of a wounded animal then finally raking sobs as he morphed back into human form. He repeatedly rammed his fists on the ground until they were torn and bleeding, his knuckles broken and dislocated.

Nel tried to shield herself from Ichigo's palpable and overwhelming emotions simmering in the air. She felt choked now as she tried to control the tears already brimming in her eyes. Ichigo is probably in the same state she was in or rather much, much worse. Her power's reach could only grasp a hint but not one being's emotions in its entirety. That was just impossible even with her preternatural gift.

Grimmjow was silent and weary, closely watching her expression since Ichigo had hidden his face from them. He sighed softly and squared his shoulders as he saw Nel's red rimmed eyes staring forward mournfully. Her lips were opening and closing and her chest was heaving slightly as she tried to keep in the emotions raging within her.

He gripped Ichigo's shoulders and shook him a few times making his bowed head flop back and forth. It took some time before Ichigo finally raised his head, his expression blank and his gaze listless. Grimmjow slowly released him from his grasp, feeling deliberately drained. Ichigo had always been the hardest to manipulate, his natural gift being the absolute manipulator. His resistance had always been at its highest from outside influence. Actually it was more like he was immune. So it would take much effort to break through his defenses enough to influence him.

"_She_…had not wanted to be found…" Ichigo muttered quietly as he glanced at Nel whose eyes had widened at once upon hearing his words. "_She_ had done it on purpose…" Ichigo went on still looking at Nel who had closed her eyes as if she couldn't bear to look at the careless expression on his face.

"That little conniving bitch!" Grimmjow spat in a flash of sudden anger as he fisted his hands just about ready to pummel something into oblivion.

"_She_…had always been a little harder to control…" Nel said softly but she had not raised her lidded gaze to look at either man as she spoke. "_She_ must be very angry…forgiveness was hardly in her nature and…" she trailed off, her eyes shut so tight they were quivering.

"A bond has already been made…but the binding ritual didn't make Rukia remember at all…but _she_ remembers!" Ichigo muttered distractedly, his eyes looking wildly about the room not focusing on anything.

"Then it wasn't done properly…or it had been reversed in some way!" Nel's eyes flew open in sudden excitement, her eyes wide and the worry leaving her face for a moment.

"The ritual must've been done right or _she_ would not be merging with Rukia…it could be _her_ memories were complete but the other do not have any trace of being a part of the half. This was supposed to be a hard cycling for her in this lifetime…the complications could get worse if the other clan had put their sigil on her." Grimmjow said looking entirely serious as he cast his eyes down, not wanting to see the hopeful look on Nel's face disappear because of him again.

"No…there was no sigil on her. I haven't even had the chance to…" Ichigo trailed off thoughtfully as he frowned.

"Oh, Grimm…no sigil means free agent. The elders should at least trust Ichigo to do his work right…and quickly summon her and place the sigil in its rightful place." Nel addressed the last bit to Ichigo in a tight tone as she flashed him _that_ smile making Ichigo swallow thickly.

"Y-yeah…she's absolutely right you know Grimmjow…" Ichigo tried to smile but only managed a twitching of his lips as he spoke.

"Those ancient bastards should at least try to consider every possibility…Yoruichi should've just whooped their sorry asses to the next cycle!" Grimmjow acceded with smirk at Ichigo's cowed expression while Nel merely went on smiling that simpering smile.

"Do you think she would tell you what she's really done?..." Nel asked quietly as her gaze finally softened, looking a little innocently curious.

Ichigo smirked, "I can always force her…" his voice suddenly changed as his eyes turned golden, his lips widening into a sneer.

"Barbaric bastard…" Grimmjow muttered good naturedly under his breath as he shook his head.

"She had never been able to resist me yet…she won't have a choice…" Ichigo's sneer widened even more in anticipation accompanied with a low dark chuckle.

"A bit of Vanilla maybe?...oh wait…I think you care too much for that, huh…" Grimmjow said with shaking shoulders as he let out a guffaw.

"I ain't soft ya little dog!" Ichigo growled instantly coerced into anger. "I ain't the one with a leash…"

Grimmjow snarled the sound undeniably beastlike as his eyes slitted, his fangs elongating. "Say that again you little bitch! And I'm not a goddamn dog I'm a—"

"Stop!" The warning tone in Nel's voice made both men stiffen in instant attention just as the door slid open to reveal two figures dimly illuminated by the soft lamp light.

"_Maa_~! Hope we weren't disrupting something…" paper fan slicing the air before him, Urahara tipped his hat to peer at them with his shadowed eyes. Behind him stood Yoruichi with her hands in her sleeves as she looked at the three of them with a hint of disapproval on her feline features, her mouth curved down.

"What is this Ichigo? Grimmjow?" Yoruichi's voice was annoyed, her yellow gaze sharp and vindictive making the two men lower their heads at once.

"Neliel, Grimmjow…the conclave is about to start. You're both needed tonight. Urahara stay with Ichigo won't you…" with a pointed narrowing of her eyes she swept out of the room with the rustling of silk followed closely by Nel and Grimmjow who barely spared a thoroughly peeved Ichigo a glance who was glaring at the man fanning himself languidly.

He slumped back to the floor when the door slid close, his back turned to the man approaching silently tilting his head to follow his gaze upwards.

"Little tendrils of loneliness poking at your side eh, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara muttered behind his fan deftly hiding his features as he studied the young man casually sitting on the polished floor of the veranda not paying him the least bit of attention.

"Why the need to babysit after all this time, Urahara-san?"

"Well…since Yoruichi-san did not explicitly order me to keep my mouth shut I suppose I could at least spare you an answer." He paused as Ichigo lowered his gaze, turning his head halfway to show he was listening.

"The clan is gathering here for the _momijigari_…and they want to see her." Urahara said solemnly as he folded his fan and placed it over his lap.

Ichigo's head whipped so fast to fully face him, his amber eyes wide and his jaw set. A myriad of expressions flashing over his face, settling on none until it remained passive.

"Why…why do they want her here?" his tone was hard, a muscle on his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Urahara's gaze was calculating. "They want to see if she had been marked…"

Ichigo's nose flared as he ripped his gaze from the grim faced man. "Well she hasn't."

"Of course." Urahara replied quickly without a trace of condescension only firm security in his own certainty, much like Ichigo.

But none of them would understand how Ichigo can be so sure in believing Rukia had not betrayed them yet. They had always been cautious of her frivolous side, the one that had before she had been killed went on a killing rampage. Uncontrollable even through the bindings they have invoked through the sigil. Ichigo himself had been unable to put a stop to it. They had all failed miserably that time and so they are cautious now. Perfectly understandable of course.

"She will not betray Rukia…" Ichigo said in a soft voice as his gaze landed on the lily lying on the floor near his foot. "She's different in this life…less conflicted…almost completely tamed."

"Well Rukia always brings that out in people…believing in the goodness. Blinded by innocence and sparing no one…the ever benevolent fallen child." Urahara chuckled with dark humor, not really finding it funny but it had seemed appropriate—the resignation.

"She's been merely protecting her from the start…" Ichigo said almost wistfully as he let a little smile curve up the corner of his lips, his hand reaching for the flower and started twirling it again between his fingers.

"It doesn't have to end that way everytime…this cycle is important for our kind. She understood that…as it had been written she won't be able to run from it. As you won't be able to fully resist her…the need for her existence…the understanding and the faith you both share is a blessing and a curse." Urahara spoke carefully as he peered up at the stars, the moon was peeking slightly through the clouds now a mere outline of its brilliance. Still beautiful even shrouded the perfect crescent shape only vaguely visible.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<br>**

**Tell me what ya think of this chappie! Violent reactions, questions, etcetera. And I'll...**

**See ya all soon! X_x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya!**

**Yay! Update! :D**

**A/N: Yesss I know it's been a really long time since the last chap. **

**And finally some questions and some answers too! Yaaayyyy~~~! I've been waiting for some of those for a while now but you guys are just lazily reading eh? haha! But I will try to provide some answers though you know how I do it...I do it slooooowwwllyyy...*smirks evilly***

**Jap words of the day!:**

**nobori- those little flags that's carried at the back with a pole printed with a clan crest.**

**wakadanna- young master**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei is awesome! So don't go trolling on us! o.O  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thyself thy foe,<strong>

**to thy sweet self too cruel;**

**-Shakespeare-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen: Crescent Moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

She couldn't believe it. It had been a week, an entire week since she last saw him face to face. She had not taken a single patron since then and tonight he still did not come instead he sent a messenger to deliver a letter to her.

When she saw the _nobori_ outside she thought that he must've come for her at last but there was no orange haired, scowling _Wakadanna_ to be found among the small retinue outside the _Okiya_. It was only this grim faced man, formally presenting her a letter from his master. She accepted it with lightly trembling fingers, half afraid of what it contained and suddenly fearing the worst.

But when she browsed through the letter she could not help but let her eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment for some reason she could not comprehend. She recognized his handwriting and there was no denying that he had indeed penned this letter. He had signed it with a little teasing _haiku_ making her flush at their implication. She pressed her lips together with a soft chuckle as she folded the letter and tucked it into her collar.

"Does your master expect a written reply?" she asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if it pleases _Oiran_ to do so." The man replied in a most reverential tone as he bowed slightly.

"Very well I shall write a reply…" she was about to call on one of the _Kamuro_ she knew was waiting outside her door when the messenger simply spread out a piece of paper and a brush with a bottle of ready made ink on the table before her with another bow. Efficient.

With her reply she also answered his _haiku,_ a little smile on her lips with every stroke of the brush. She folded the paper and handed it to the messenger who received it with much ceremony and with a deep bow he finally excused himself.

After the messenger left Rukia stared out off the window moodily for the rest of the night, still refusing to entertain any of the patrons already lining up outside the _Okiya_. _Okami-san_ was shaking her head as she laughed out loud at the men already begging her on their knees so they could spend time with the _Oiran_. Some even offering huge sums of money and promising to give more just so they could meet with the _Oiran_.

"I am terribly sorry. But the _Oiran_'s _Danna_ is not here tonight…it will not be possible for her to entertain anybody else until he himself says so. Please choose from our other pretty girls so your coming here won't be wasted…" _Okami-san_ gestured with her arm towards the _hari-mise_ with her practiced all-business smile.

They were all miserably disappointed as_ Okami-san_ kept refusing to grant them audience even for just a round of _sake_ until they just gave up and started to take their pick from the other girls though they still hoped that the _Oiran_ might change her mind and indulge them with her company even without the explicit permission of her _Danna_.

But the night wore on and the _sake_ had kept on flowing but the _Oiran_ did not come down. She was cooped up in her room still staring out the window until the morning light finally drove away the shadows in her dark room. In her hand, she held the letter. Re-reading it so many times that she memorized every word, every crease in the paper and the neat calligraphy she had seen many times with her own eyes as they were being written. As she read she can see in her mind's eye his hand and wrist coordinating in perfect rhythm to form the graceful characters, his arm steady and firm—a mark of a fine swordsman. Even now she could feel the same smile spreading on her lips as she had then watching him writing _haiku_ for her in between finishing letters of business to the _Okiya._

And what was this aching in her chest? Her smile faltered as she felt her heartbeat speeding up the more she thought of him, her _Danna_ who had not come to see her even once for an entire week! She felt angry as her thoughts strayed to his whereabouts and what he might be doing and why he had not come for so long. She tried not to be selfish but the urge had come so suddenly like reflex. Ever since that first morning when they had to part ways she dreaded the coming of the very next morning and looked forward to the night when he would come for her.

He did not talk much about himself, almost as if he did not need to and she finds herself not bothering to ask at all as if she herself understood his silence. But now that she thought about it she had always wondered who he was or even what kind of a man he is. But all she knew about him was that he is a well-respected _Daimyo_ and by far the youngest one she had ever met through the years in her trade and occasionally being in the presence of such important men. And that he liked to be always near her. Sometimes she gets this feeling that he couldn't bear to be away from her and then the next moment he would just look at her, his eyes distant and it would always make her nervous for some reason. She just couldn't seem to get through to him whenever he was like that.

His presence alone always seem to overpower any kind of reasoning she might have started from the moment he stepped inside her door. He had an aura of secrecy that would now and then manifest itself and this curious little oddity she have been noticing for some time. He sometimes talks to her differently, say things that echoed in her mind that left her off balance, affecting even her grasp in reality. She would have these…visions but they come so quickly that they just do not register no matter how she might try to hold on to a single one. The threads connecting them to her would vanish without a trace as if they were never there. These episodes would always leave her feeling weak and dizzy. It would leave her this acute feeling that there was some sort of lapse in her memory and that it was something of utmost importance.

But try as she might she couldn't bring back the things she had seen in flashes, like scenes of some distant dream or even a memory that were so blurred she could not make out a single thing. Every face was distorted but it was the emotions that drew her in and this nagging sense of purpose. Maybe she had once lived as someone with greater calling than just siphoning money off wealthy merchants or emptying noble men's silk purses just for the pleasure of her company.

In her dreams, whenever the shadows came they always say and want the same thing from her. For her to remember. But what exactly it was that they wanted her to remember she had no idea. That voice in her dream that spoke to her as though they knew each other very well wanted her to remember. But back then his voice was unfamiliar to her until she had met him, her _Danna_…Ichigo-sama.

She did not want to believe it at first but then the lapses in her memory had started to filter in much clearer. She was seeing more and more, almost _rememberin_g as the voice inside her head had once said to her.

That voice that sounded so dauntingly like her own.

The red eyes, her own eyes glowing red…the voices so very much like the other and yet there was something so very off. Just like Ichigo-sama's voice and his yellow eyes. Yes, she remembered it so very clearly. He was him and yet he was not him. Something inside her could almost understand, could almost grasp how come it was like that.

And then that voice in her head would start talking to her again and sometimes she would forget. But when they came back she was always left paralyzed and shaking with fear. And in one of these times the voice had said something that haunted Rukia more than any of her nightmares.

_I will make you remember…only if you want to Rukia…_

But what exactly was it that she had to remember?

She had often wondered why it was her, why she was being plagued by all these dark things, those shadow beings and the blood. Everytime they would appear she would always think of blood, she would feel it calling to her. Something about the ecstasy of slaughtering a living being and taking its life and then finally the blood.

A life in exchange not to preserve a life but the need to satiate the need to be domineering.

She found it horrifying that she could ever have such thoughts! It wasn't her and yet the voice in her head was laughing and the sound of her laughter was more than enough to tell her that she was not as innocent as she had always believed herself to be.

Flashes of blood coating her hands, her arms. She could feel it trickling down her chin, the sweet coppery taste filling her mouth. It was all to satisfy the beast in her but that had been then and it was different now. Even without the voice showing her bits and pieces she could feel it in her gut that something was going to happen. Something that would decide her faith once and for all.

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, still not feeling the need to sleep even though the sun had already risen so high. She was just about to stand up when her door slammed open with a force that rattled the frame as _Okami-san_ hurriedly stepped inside her room half doing the knots on her _obi_ as she knelt before her then paused with a deep frown. "You have not slept?"

"Why? Do I look that horrible?..." Rukia replied with a weak smirk, her eyes staring hollowly at the woman before her who had finally managed to tie her _obi_ properly.

"I know you Rukia…I can always tell when you have not slept." _Okami-san_ said in a firm scolding tone as she clucked her tongue most disapprovingly.

"Why have you come here so suddenly? Did something happen?" Rukia massaged her neck lightly, relishing the creaking sounds it made as she finally moved it from being held rigidly straight for a few hours.

"I just got a message from the _O-mon_ gatekeeper saying that the retinue for you is arriving in midday. You better get ready if you want to be presentable when it arrives."

Rukia's entire face suddenly brightened at the news and she hastened to her feet but _Okami-san_'s next words made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Your _Danna_ is not part of the retinue, Rukia…" the woman was looking at her but she had quickly turned her back. She did not want anyone to ever see a look of disappointment cross her face and she was not about to slip up now.

"Of course it would be ridiculous for him to do that! Isn't that why he sent me a letter of invitation instead?..." Rukia turned her head midway to the kneeling woman behind her with her smile firmly in place. But she couldn't keep the dejection from showing in her voice making _Okami-san_ chuckle mirthlessly at finally catching her.

"Ah, Rukia-chan…you will have to trust the sincerity of the man in your life at some point. This is a good start as ever. You should not be ashamed of showing your weakness about it…there is no shame in love." _Okami-san_ muttered sagaciously as she went out the door leaving Rukia nodding her head in ascent until she finally noticed what she was doing and her eyes widened in horror as she heard _Okami-san_ laughing merrily on her way down the stairs.

"Stupid hag…" Rukia mumbled under her breath as she closed her door but not before she heard the hag calling to her from downstairs.

"Rukia! Go to the bath house now or you'll be late for the hairdresser!"

Grumbling darkly she slammed her door shut and huffed towards her _futon_ with the intent of getting some sleep. But even as she eased her body into a comfortable position she could not lie still. In the next moment she was sitting up, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

Today finally she'll be able to see him again. If only she could just keep her doubts to herself and be perfectly civil when they meet. She could already feel her disappointment and anger bubbling up fighting off her contentment when she received the letter asking her to come to him.

Yes, she had been very worried when she received no word for a week and she had began to entertain dark thoughts involving his health and each one more gruesome than the next. She found things around her bland and uninteresting that she had taken to just staying up in her room and playing the _koto_ to herself.

She actually worried and to think that she had not even bothered writing to him but shut herself in. No she actually wanted him to come to her first. She wanted…oh, she wanted him to be near her! For whatever drove her to feel like this was slowly warping her mind.

She had this overwhelming feeling to be held tightly in his arms, to feel that peace she could only have in his presence. When her heart would stop pounding in fear for what she could not explain and why she was slowly becoming one with the voice in her head. Why she felt this utter hatred towards the man she was longing for.

* * *

><p><strong>As always...Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Do tell me what ya think of this chap. Questions, violent reactions. Did ya like it? Are ya confused? Please do leave a REVIEW! One person can't do the tango by themselves...*grins***

**Salamat!**

**A/N2: I've written another story! It's called Untouchable Ones...some of you have already checked it out and I'm grateful for your support and for liking it too. :) If you like my smutty stories then maybe you'll like it too! It's AU cause I just love putting our beloved bleach characters out there and playing with them. hehehe! :D**

**See ya all soon!**

**-kimchi-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Update! And kimchi is back from hibernation! Yay! :X**

**Sorry for the loooong wait people. My muse has been erratic only giving me snippets so I was writing this from end to beginning then middle then end again! hahahaha! Hope ya like it and maybe it's gonna take us someplace...yeah maybe that place is the next chap but yes! definitely taking us somewhere. :)  
><strong>

**Oohh~! More favs and alerts and reviews! yay! *big grin***

**vampirelover- i'm sorry for the long wait! hope i make it up to ya with this chappie. more and more ichiruki coming soon and maybe hichi will turn up in there somewhere too. XD**

**infienight- glad that little confession made ya happy. :) and here comes more confusion. :X**

**pamianime- yes indeed. the best part is just starting my dear. :) hope ya like it!**

**xxxconfusedchanxxx- I have no idea who you are refering to so i cannot really imagine but maybe we'll see in the next chap! Ooohh~! I like that you brought up okami-san. you're gonna get a nice surprise in this chap then. :) Thank you for that and for reviewing and liking that drabble thing. :)**

**Lilith- hiya! haha! thank you as always. :) oh my...inspiration eh...i get it everywhere! haha! but mostly music, yeah...i listen to a lot of different music which is really good for getting the feel of a specific story like i mostly listen to koto and shamisen music when i write this fic! :D Thanks again!**

**LyricalSin- Thank you! i have no idea why but when i read you wrote 'rukia's love epiphany' i started giggling and i Do NOT giggle! ever! Thank you again. :)**

**twilightHaru86- hiya! again. :) Thank you again for the lovely review you have made it possible for me to get this done so fast. hehe.**

**Jap word/s of the day!:**

**momijigari- maple festival**

**uchikake- a padded kimono with elaborate usually embroidered patterns  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei is awesome and I wish I could draw Ichigo-sama with ease like him! X.x**

**kudos to ya oh most awesome manga-ka for cementing Byakuya-sama's indestructible-ness! I bow down before you! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen: Momijigari<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

It was late afternoon when she finally arrived at the manor. Rukia felt woozy from riding in the palanquin for so long with its constant irregular swaying. Not even parting the gossamer curtain and letting the breeze in could calm the pounding in her head nor the queasy knot tightening in her stomach. Swallowing rather thickly she fought the urge to be sick as she looked up at the imposing structure before her and felt her unease grow the more she came closer and closer.

It was a very large compound, the garden even larger with a pond meandering across the grounds surrounding it. There was a spacious gazebo in the middle with gossamer and silk hangings and a long low table for outdoor banquets. Lanterns were scattered all over the grounds, those floating on the pond were already lit. But the place was still empty and only the servants could be seen going over the last minute preparations for tonight's festivities.

The placid water was littered with maple leaves, serenely floating downstream even as more started to fall from the trees bordering the pond and the pathway. The colors were a delight to see scattered every which way. The fiery red, the orange and the pale yellow and the light green. The scenery was beautiful even in the slowly dimming light and she could almost imagine it when the festivities were in full swing. The gazebo filled with people drinking, music filling the air mixing with snippets of conversations. The endless flow of _sake _to keep away the chill of the evening.

The manor itself was old what with the style of its architecture and the texture of the wood, a dark redwood almost akin to the color of dried blood. It was magnificent and very well preserved. She was taking it all in slowly, almost pleasurably when a sudden nauseating feeling wrapped itself around her. An image flashed in her mind's eye, hazy like all the others but this time it was slowly taking over the sight of the present. She was seeing it with her very own eyes! And every sound has suddenly gone mute as she watched this scene unfolding before her.

People, there were people everywhere and they were dressed in the court dresses of old. The ladies had long flowing silky black hair and they had on layers and layers of _kimono_ and peeking from their sleeves were folding fans tied with colorful chords. The men wore caps tied on their chin and they wore silk! She had a feeling she knew these people, she knew who they were. But their faces were all invisible to her, she couldn't see them.

It was all so very rich, the sight unfolding before her eyes and then she caught sight of him. His bright hair clearly stood out among the crowd of black and an occasional brown. He was sitting by the gazebo slightly leaning to the side. She craned her neck to look over the crowd blocking her view and finally saw that there was someone beside him. Her skirts were gracefully scattered about them and this faceless woman was leaning against him too, their hands entwined and Ichigo-sama was smiling down at her.

She knew that smile. Deep within her there was a nagging familiarity with that look on his face, the peace, that calm contentment. His voice echoing in her ears.

_We have each other…_

Rukia gasped when she saw that they were looking right at her. Ichigo-sama was staring at her with a sadness that made her heart clench painfully as regret gripped her. The woman too had looked up but her face was still blurry and her surroundings were quickly turning back to how they used to, the scene before her was vanishing. The last thing she saw before it finally disappeared was a pair of amethyst eyes heavily laden with the same sadness as the man beside her gripping her small hand tightly.

Rukia blinked a few times, confused with the tears suddenly brimming in her eyes. She looked around her a few times, her brows furrowed deeply as she started walking faster her fatigue suddenly forgotten. Then suddenly she stopped prompting the servant who accompanied her to stop too and bow deeply to the direction of her master before scuttling quickly away to leave them be. Rukia's eyes were wide as they met his darkened ones as she beheld him standing by the veranda just looking at her as she approached, his hands in his sleeves and his shaggy bright hair shadowing most of his face. He was so still that he almost looked surreal to her, like her eyes and the twilight were playing tricks on her. She kept her gaze fixed on him and her breathing steady until they were finally at the entrance of the manor. He still didn't move but he did not break away from her stare.

Keeping herself in check, she headed towards him and gave him a graceful bow of greeting but she did not smile. When she lifted her eyes he only inclined his head a little to acknowledge her presence and just continued to stare at her, his eyes quickly passing over her features as though he were searching for something amiss. But she kept her expression firmly passive until his eyes found hers again then he smiled. A slow and completely amused smile that made his shadowed eyes a shade lighter.

"_Danna-sama_…" she muttered in a tightly clipped tone, barely able to find her voice as she struggled to keep herself collected.

"You must be tired…" his voice was low and intimate as he took a step towards her.

"Yes. It was a long journey and we did not stop along the way just to arrive before nightfall…" she offered him a careful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The weight of the many layers of clothing she wore was suddenly bearing down on her small body and she was finding it unbearably hot and rather restricting. She could already feel a sheen of sweat coating her skin as he finally closed the distance between them. He was standing so close she could feel the heat of his body rolling off in waves towards her.

"Oh?...hungry?" his hand snaked on her waist to her back as he traced the outline of her cheek with his other hand.

"Yes…" she replied evenly with the same smile in place. She heard him chuckle before taking a step back, letting both his hands drop to his sides making her look up at him in surprise. He was smiling again. He was smiling like he knew a secret, like he could see through her façade so very clearly. She could see that familiarity again with the way his eyes softened almost fondly before he turned his gaze away from her.

"We'll retire to my room and have you brought something to eat…" he didn't turn as he spoke but she could still hear the humor in his voice though it lost its earlier intimacy. She bowed lightly and followed close behind him as he ushered her inside the shadowed manor.

Servants were scuttling about lighting the lanterns and the candles and would hurriedly bow at the two of them as they passed before continuing with their task.

It was a tastefully decorated manor, elegantly suggestive of old nobility based from the state of their aged style that she felt dwarfed by the unknown history confined within these walls. The vision she had just a little while ago flashed in her mind again making her swallow thickly. These walls, the polished nightingale floor that barely made a sound under her feet were drawing her in too closely, too fast. The confusion was creeping up again even stronger now.

This feeling that was building inside her felt like coming home after being away for so long. It felt like waking from a dream that felt so real that it barely made a difference once she did wake up.

When they reached his room he sent off the waiting servants by the door to fetch their guest something to refresh herself with. She on the other hand looked around as she slowly slipped her _Uchikake_ off and let it fall to the floor with the smooth rustling of silk. She walked towards the window, feeling the slight change in temperature as the breeze swept into the room.

Behind her she could hear the muffled sound of his footsteps which paused for a moment then headed off somewhere to her left. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he had picked up her _Uchikake_ and had draped it on the foot of his _futon_.

She raised her gaze towards his face taking her time to take in his lazy stance, the hint of that lightly muscular body under the layers of cloth. She could already imagine his heat, the feel of his touch, the taste of his skin and the softness of his lips. Just standing this near, in the same room with him was breaking her resolve to be distant little by little.

Rukia looked away first so that she was unable to see that his scowl had deepened and his eyes narrowing slightly in sudden confusion. But she did hear him approaching her until he was standing behind her, his heat washing over her body like a sedative as she felt herself slightly grow much calmer now to be able to stand so closely next to him without the fear that she'll immediately give in and lose herself in his embrace.

"Those flowers are beautiful…what are they called?" she asked in a soft voice as she felt his arms wrap around her, his cheek pressed against her neck as he rested his chin lightly over her left shoulder.

"They are called spider lilies." His voice was soft too as he replied, his tone slightly wistful and she can hear the smile in his words. "They suddenly sprung up from the ground a few decades ago and when they first bloomed they were a dark red, then after nine days…one by one they lost their color and became pure untainted white." His voice was almost a whisper now as he turned his head so that his lips fluttered against her skin with every word making her close her eyes at the titillating sensation.

"Isn't it sad…that they suddenly lost their vibrancy…" she spoke in a half whisper, turning slightly so that she could press her cheek against his hair.

"Yes…it is indeed…sad." His hand snaked onto hers, their fingers entwined, their breathing in sync and both their eyes closed.

"Have you been well…Ichigo-sama?" she willed her voice not to break as she blurted out the question, her eyes half-lidded as she waited for him to answer.

"I have…" his arms tightened around her as he burrowed further onto her neck, she could almost hear him sighing in contentment.

She gave his hand a faint squeeze before she closed her eyes again, "I'm glad…" she muttered with a smile.

Her eyes flew open in surprise when she felt him turn her quickly towards him before pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. It didn't start slow, but fully demanding, possessive and forceful and she found herself responding in kind as they tore at each other's clothes before they fell on a heap on the futon breaking apart only to catch their breath.

He was pressed against her, their skin damp and slick with sweat. He gave her a quick kiss before he started to lick his way down to her neck, then to her belly as he parted her legs. She had her eyes closed willing herself to just feel him, feel the fire blaze stronger. She gripped his hair as he licked her up and kissed her and sucked her. His tongue working wonders, driving her over the precipice, letting her teeter over the edge before pulling her back abruptly.

She was gasping as he hovered above her again, his fingers brushing stray damp locks of hair that had come undone away from her flushed face. He kissed her on the forehead and on the nose, his hand warm on her waist sliding down to her bottom and lifting her up slightly as he eased himself inside her. She wrapped her slender arms around him and pulled him closer to her, loving the feel of his muscular body moving against hers. The hard planes of his chest was exciting against her softness.

It hadn't been that long but somehow she could feel a desperation in their union. She did not understand it but her body was responding on its own, feeding off the hunger that was making them clutch at each other as if in fear that if one suddenly let go then it would all disappear. It was making her dizzy, the emotions all raging inside her, his deep thrusts and the intense pleasure of it all.

He had buried his face onto her neck again as he panted heavily, her fingers were twined through his hair as she gasped and moaned over and over. Until they were both finally still. Sated for the moment and holding onto each other tightly, the utter desperation still lingering over them. Their hearts beating loudly, the only sound apart from their ragged breathing.

Rukia buried her face against his chest still feeling heady, her body still trembling lightly but it wasn't just the after effect of her orgasm. She had seen something on his face before he had burrowed against her neck. For a moment she saw his eyes flashing red, his features shifting, morphing into something ghastly. She saw something monstrous, something evil in that face.

She had seen the same thing she saw when she had looked in the mirror that time before she had seen him. Before he had come into her life and made the voices more incessant, made that voice speaking to her start to make more sense since the first time she heard it when she was a small girl living in that forgotten and eradicated village where the only survivor was her.

He was stirring, their embrace coming loose and she was looking right at him, her eyes wide with apprehension, her mouth grim as she let her fingers slip through his hair to fall limply to her side. She did not move merely stayed still as his warmth left her and she laid there shivering lightly.

He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb giving her a soft kiss. He looked at her but he did not see the fear that a moment ago was alive on her expression.

"Thank you for agreeing to spend the _momijigari_ here with me. You are going to meet the rest of my clan tonight so we both have to get ready for the feast. They insisted to have you come here instead of me..." He trailed off with an amused half smile and kissed her one last time and got to his feet, carelessly putting on his _kimono_ with his back turned so that he was unable to see the blush on her cheeks or how wide her eyes had become upon hearing his words.

_Family…_

Those people she saw in that vision somehow she keeps seeing them.

_Family…_

She was finally going to see them. A little smirk was on her lips as she too dressed herself before following after Ichigo-sama's retreating back.

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

The _Okiya_ was somewhat quieter than usual. The laughter was not rowdy and there seemed to be less patrons tonight than usual. He was about to go up the stairs when a woman's voice spoke from the dim hallway.

"She is not here Ashido-sama…" he did not have to turn to know whose voice it was and who had managed to creep up on him without him noticing.

"_Okami-san_, It has been a while." Ashido slowly turned to face the woman with a smile secured in place trying to mask the anger threatening to take over his usually calm features.

_Okami-san_ seemed amused as she stepped nearer to him, letting the light filtering in from the _hari-mise_ illuminate her features. She didn't speak but merely kept on looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes, her lips turned up on one corner in a smirk.

"I did not think that she would be summoned by her _Danna_ after staying away for some time…it seemed I was mistaken." He let a bit of indulgence slip into his smile as he spoke, trying to reign in his rising fury. He had been one step behind and it was a mistake on his part to leave the ritual incomplete. But it was Rukia…

He balled his hands tightly as he kept the smile from slipping from his lips. But to his great surprise _Okami-san_ started to laugh. Very quietly at first then it turned into a chuckle as her voice started to change, getting younger, sounding so very familiar.

She took another step closer to him until he saw with the faint light her features changing, morphing as her skin smoothed out and turned pale, her hair slowly tinting pure white from the roots as her eyes flashed ice blue, her pink lips fixed in a dangerous smile.

"You!" he took a step back as he spat the word accusingly at the woman who merely kept on looking at him with disdain mixing with her amusement.

"Guardian!" he took another step back making sure to keep his eyes glued on the figure of this ephemereal young woman.

"Yes, that's right…Ashido-_sama_." Malice dripped with every word she spoke, her lovely features hardening in sudden anger.

Ashido started to laugh in disbelief as he finally tore his eyes away. "You've been keeping her here all this time…you must've waited long for _him_ to come for her!"

The woman's smile widened, "Yes, I have patiently waited for him to come as I have patiently waited for Rukia-sama to come."

"How…how could this…how could I have—" Ashido muttered, his hands flexing as he continued to stare at the woman.

"How could you have missed my very existence right before your eyes?" she asked rather innocently with a dark chuckle. "You are not who you were before. You do not have long to live in this cycle…you have served your purpose in the last key cycle when you killed Rukia-sama in order to further the cause. As it was written many, many moons ago and as it shall be fulfilled at last." Her eyes turned even more icy as she took a threatening step forward. "I am only adhering to my task and that is the only reason why I have not spilled your blood yet. You…have only one purpose in this lifetime." Her cruel smile widened as she took the final step so that they were standing face to face.

"You are the offering to Rukia-sama's rebirth." She placed her open palm over his beating heart making him stiffen then faster than even his keen reflexes could anticipate she clamped her other hand over his mouth just as he felt an intense burning on his chest where her hand rested. She was branding him like cattle! The insignia was being carved slowly on his skin and even on his bones almost torturously as her cruel smiled hovered before his eyes. The pain was excruciating and sweat was starting to slide down his forehead, his skin fast becoming covered with it as he struggled not to scream against her hand.

"Ahh…won't Ichigo-sama be pleased…" just as abruptly as she had held him she let him go chuckling under her breath. "Your clan will not recognize you now…all you have to do is wait quietly until Rukia-sama has been marked and your pitiful existence will end. Pray that your karma has changed hands with this and that in the next cycle you shall be born as one of the pure ones again."

Ashido watched, still panting as the woman's skin lost its suppleness, her pallor becoming slightly tan sprinkled with freckles but the smirk on her lips stayed the same as she ushered him outside and closed the door to his face.

"_Kiyotsukinasai, Ashido-sama_…"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the new chap my lovelies. Thanks for reading as always.<strong>

**Reviews are a big help for plot redirecting or directing whichever way and very much appreciated. :)**

**See ya all soon!**

**-kimchi-**

**P.S: I have already put up the fanart I mentioned a while back. *grins widely* the link is on my profile if you want to check it out!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Yayayayayayayay! :D  
><strong>

**Wahhh~...it's been some time since I've visited this site much less update **

**and for all you who have been reading this fic and have been enjoying so far**

**I wanna say sorry for forgetting it! T_T**

**It's just between getting sick during the holidays then doing part-time jobs**

**and part-time jobs...haha. Then getting hooked on sagaek dramas.**

**I was totally out of it for a long while. :X**

**But now I'm getting back on my writing again and has started writing something else**

**and would probably publish it too. Haha...the trolling continues. :D**

**Well anyways...If you have forgotten what has happened you won't have to go back to the previous**

**chap just to get back at it. Well it's up to you if you want to...**

**I gotta say the reviews really make me happy and suddenly makes me sorta**

**proud for this fic. I'm thinking of doing another historical fic in the future**

**but that's for another time! hehe.**

**pigsinthesky- prosecutor you have indeed highlighted the ineffective points so far so I gotta say this. When I started writing this I wanted to put emphasis on the character of Rukia and Ichi was at the back of my mind at that time. I always thought of his character here as someone important enough but he's still one of the others. In writing a story there will always be a voice that will be the loudest and I really wanted to make Rukia's voice here the loudest but if you want me to put more character into Ichi's then I will try. :) About the trio...hmm...very good point. And we will see about it in the future. :) as always your reviews help a lot. :) Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: should I...should I not? hmm...**

** someone bonk sensei on the head and make him come to his senses! T_T**

** he ought to be answering questions he raised and now he wants to end it all with **

** a friggin' war entitled arc. I'm sooooo disappointed right now sensei... hontou ni!  
><strong>

**Well it's really up to you how you read this chapter. I'm not saying there's wrong and there's right...because of course there is! But still since you are the reader I cannot control what you think of the words I have written here and will try to be as clear as I could be in telling this story. And all the important matters and such will be revealed in the coming chapters. :) Enjoy!**

**Well then...watch out for more. I can't promise I'll be able to update regularly sooo...if you wanna drop reading it's okay but if you wanna stay with it until it's done then thank you! **

**much love,**

**-kimchi-**

**P.S.: Waaii~! Almost forgot! Thank you to the Bleach Alternate Universe for adding 'Damned by Fate' and 'Endless,...' to their archive! Wah...that really surprised me. :D Thanks so much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen: Hazy Half-moon<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

"_When the mountain's pointed leaves start to bleed and fall to the ground, when the crescent moon waxes, midnight strikes abrupt, menacing with firm intent. The divided soul shall be stitched back to its original form…_"

_They were chanting as one. Ragged voices, hissing, spitting and gurgling out the words. The shadows flit back and forth before him, behind him. They were everywhere. They surrounded him and even without the menacing red glow of their eyes he knew they were merely observing him. Once again they were on the borders, waiting, hungry and ever so patient. One silhouette would materialize from the thick mist and smile at him, the razor sharpness of their teeth piercing invisible skin, letting blood spill delicately, provocatively. Its call was stronger, more manipulative. Calling…calling…ever so taunting even in this nowhere place where the air was thick and pungent. _

_Ichigo…_

_A pale hand, cold yet soft. Familiar. It was her. She was tenderly cupping his cheek but the damp cold was settling quickly where she had touched him. The shadow one has revealed itself. _

"_I will make her remember…"_

_Her voice again. Speaking blasphemy, spinning lies again. _

_Lies…_

_She chuckles mirthlessly, mockingly veiled by the shadows she hides in so well, blending in with the darkness with so much ease. She who was taken from the shadows still belongs with them no matter how bright the light that shone within the soul of her other half. She who was part of it and will always be a part of it._

_He could hear the unspoken condition beneath her words. She has offered to make this pact with him a few bitter lifetimes before but he had not been swayed by the sweetness of her poisonous promises._

"_I will let you perform the binding…"_

_He clenched his hands, trying to stem the flow of hope springing from within some hidden alcove in his soul. No. He would not be tempted so easily! Vicious lies from the lowest of their shadowed kindred. _

_She just laughs, the sound echoing around them. "You are still clinging to your self righteous belief that you can be saved. That is the biggest lie of all…or do you still not know that?" _

_Her fingers played with strands of his hair now. "She does not know…what she is…and it has been past the allotted time for her to find out on her own. So far she has not come to terms with the truth yet. How do you think she would take it…the truth of her hidden heritage…that sacred duty…that sacrifice she has to make…hmm?" Her breath tickled his neck as she leaned in close to whisper to his ear. _

"_I will help you…" she lowered her voice as she pressed her lips a little more firmly against the shell of his ear, her palm curving over his chin with her small fingers resting on his cheek. So cold, so very cold. _

"_But before anything else…you have to make her remember the pact you have made." Her tone has gone suddenly serious, the hand on his face sliding down to his neck. "Make her remember why you fell…make her remember the reason she is who she is. Make her remember…the beginning of everything."_

_The shadows swirled around him and he caught the barest flash of amethyst before they turned red and she was still there before him. Then she was laughing again this time a little softer. She was finding his confusion and his obvious effort to reign in his eagerness for Rukia to become one with her memories somewhat amusing. Of course she would. Her sharp eyes malicious as her predatory smile widened even more. The hollow ache growing inside him was already spreading too far that even having her next to him and her being still so remotely far from him. Not to mention the growing suspicion of the entire conclave and the clan of the reason why she has not yet come back to them and why he had not yet found a way to make her do so. He should have been the one to lead her back to them._

"_Everyone has been getting very impatient with you…not living up to your great task again, Ichigo-sama?" though her voice was light he could detect the mocking tone and the anger always simmering on the surface. She never does hide them well her emotions._

_He dared not speak for she was stroking his chest lightly with her sharp nails and any wrong movement or word from him and she will dig out his heart. She has done it before and he trusted his instincts to keep silent._

"_Do you remember…that first time we met in that life time?" her voice now was sweet, lilting even as if she was smiling. "You were so messed up…broken. It was your first transformation and it hadn't been pretty." She paused for a bit and still he did not speak. "Maybe all you remember was the kiss…or maybe when I had gripped your heart so tightly you thought it was going to burst?" There was no expression on her face now. All the amusement that had flashed on her calm face was gone. She was merely peering at him, hooded eyes slightly downcast. _

_He remembered her lips, her soft tongue lapping at the blood filling his mouth. He remembered her taking control, the tendrils of her power reaching inside him, deep down to the recess of his very being and gripping the shadow of his soul and binding him to her control. Her desire to kill was overpowering that he thought he had died then in her arms with her lips against his. Then she was speaking to him, telling him to open his eyes and look at her. She was smiling and suddenly the pain went away, the fear consuming every fibre of his being vanished and he felt light and somehow a little floaty. He knew his body was still experiencing shock and that he should have been passed out by now but he wasn't and he was looking at her just looking at him. He felt suddenly at peace. He felt calm and he knew, he knew he was finally home. And she was kissing him again but he had already noticed how bright her eyes were. But his sudden concern was replaced by something much more painful and sweet at the same time. She just said his name._

"_Do what you must and she will do as she must." She was speaking again in a bored voice._

"_What do you mean by that?" he asked more sharply than he intended but he was caught off guard by her words. _

_She chuckles and this time the sound was dark. "You do not really know this woman yet. This woman you call Rukia…you do not have any idea what goes on inside her head." And as if in emphasis she tapped a finger to her own. Still mocking him, still reminding him._

_Her eyes narrowed sharply. "She doesn't know you like you know her."_

"_Whose fault do you think that is?" his tone changed turning biting, slightly edged._

"_Watch her…this woman you are so familiar with. Her taste, the feel of her skin…every inch of her you know it all. You see her and you always see the same woman. The very same soul you have been bound to for countless of life times, thousands of cycles before." She smiled, her lips twisting cruelly on the corner. "And then you have us. Him in you and me in her. Why? What makes you so special that you had to be split in two and then explicitly tied together by this fragile, fragile thread…one snip and she forgets everything! She forgets you. She doesn't know you nor him or anyone outside the life she has come to know in this cycle. You do not exist for her in this life time! Not in the way that you wish it to be…"_

_He blinked finding himself looking directly into a pair of large amethyst eyes. The eyes that haunted him every second that ticked by. He knew those eyes, familiar, loved. She was lying on her side, the sheet barely covering her slim frame. She was so tiny, so fragile looking that he forgets her strength. He forgets that she forgets too and that she must survive through that very strength he always underestimates. That she was always different even from him the other half who chose to be with her. The soul who embarked with her through the curse and even danced along the tune of death evermore. The cycle of the cycle within the cycle. Never broken only reborn again and again and again. _

_Everything he had to do was so glaringly obvious that he can't stand looking at her and then being reminded of it all. His false sense of security had to end some time and it seems that it was now._

_He smirked, turning slightly to the apparition beside him who was also watching the woman with an almost wistful glint in her red eyes. The same eyes as the one he had just stared into a moment ago. So familiar, so very familiar but not quite. She was right. He knew nothing about her in this life time and he had relied on the knowledge that she will soon remember him and then everything else will fall into place. The balance reinstated with the odds on their side. It was blind faith he knew and the egotistical belief of their bond and its strength. The strength of the love he felt and the knowledge and the fact that she had always returned it no matter what the obstacles were. _

_But now it seemed that the obstacle hindering them was Rukia herself. A part of her is denying anything was amiss with her. Rukia believed herself to be intact, normal and completely sane. Nothing wrong, nothing abnormal with her at all. She was fighting it. She was fighting to live even though she still does not know why she must only that she should. And the fight was to live like everyone else. To live like a simple human. To simply become a woman._

_Ichigo closed his eyes feeling the sudden heaviness weighing down on him. It was something Rukia always longed for, to be a part of that light that always seem to slip right trough her fingers. She who had always longed for the light when shadows were her only companion. That was the one thing that made her forge onward head held high even through the darkness that would end up suffocating her entirely._

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found Rukia was looking at him with concern scrunching up her lovely features. Her palm was on his cheek, warm and comforting. She was wide awake, her hair loose and in total disarray. His fault.

She was frowning but dared not ask him anything at the moment while he just stared back at her as steadily as she was looking at him. Gently he placed his hands over hers just laying it over and he found he was comforted by it, assured even for the time being seeing as he could not possibly do anything more. She was here with him, lying beside him. His hand over hers, touching. Skin against skin, real. He could not, would not ask for anything right now. But he might have to take the gamble the shadow one offered. A ridiculously obvious and irrevocable gamble. He chooses to do his duty even when the stakes are high and the odds are truly against him.

This has truly become the pinnacle of the cycles preceding. Indeed the time has come for everything to change. He will begin that change to awaken the catalyst. He will not aim to protect her this time. He will have to rip off the mask that has been covering his face, his eyes, his mouth.

He will make her remember everything. Starting now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Questions, comments, violent reactions. The review button is available you only need to click it and viola! :)**


End file.
